Still Out There
by Kassolas
Summary: Megamind discovers that another ship escaped from his home solar system when it was sucked into the black hole. He sets out to find his people, but who else will he find? And how does Roxanne fit into the picture? Set one year after the movie.
1. Chapter 1

**8-11-17 A.N. Hey I'm making My way through this story and revising the chapters. Enjoy! It won't really be changed that much. :)**

* * *

 **A.N. I've been reading a lot of Megamind fanfiction lately, and I had my own story floating around in my head, but it finally all cleared up enough so I could start writing it. This is the first fanfic I've ever posted. I hope you like it! Please let me know what you think. Oh and I don't own Megamind.**

* * *

Megamind had been the hero of Metrocity for a year, and so far, things were great! He occasionally got to capture petty criminals, he had the opportunity to show people the useful things he could invent, and most importantly, he had the girl of his dreams.

In fact, he was working on a device that would be the start of making their relationship permanent. He was creating a super power communicator engagement ring with a built in a dehydration ray. The hard part was that everything was small and hard to work with. But Megamind was almost finished, and he was excited. Once he finished the ring he just had to figure out when the best moment to propose to Roxanne was. He just had one problem; in all his concentration, he completely forgot about a date he had planned with Roxanne.

"Megamind?"

"Oh Roxanne. OH ROXANNE!" Megamind turned around quickly, keeping what he had been working on hidden behind his back. "Ahh ollo. What brings you here today?" He asked sheepishly.

Roxanne could tell something was up, but she didn't know if it was because he realized he had missed their date, or if something else was on his mind. "I was in the park for a couple of hours today, I thought it would have been a good day for a picnic." She said, and waited to see if he would take the hint.

"Oh that's nice Roxanne. I'm sure it was butiful" Megamind replied, mispronouncing the word beautiful.

"It was" Roxanne said out loud _"well it's obviously not our date that he is thinking about"_ She thought to herself. Time to change tactics. "What's that you're working on? She asked him stepping closer to see better.

Megamind moved to continue blocking her view. "Wha what? It's nothing. Not important. Your human mind wouldn't be able to understand." Megamind inwardly smacked himself. He knew he had gone too far with that comment.

"Oh I see. Well since It's nothing I can understand, and it's more important than our date, I'll just leave you to work on it alone." Roxanne said, her voice thick with sarcasm. Then she turned around and walked out.

Megamind stared after her. "Our… Date?" he asked out loud, even though Roxanne was already gone. Now he outwardly smacked himself. _"How could I forget?"_ He thought.

Just then Minion walked in, hands full of cake pops. "Hello miss Ritchi, you're just in time to try… Uhh wasn't miss Ritchi just here?" Minion looked at Megamind. Megamind didn't reply, bet Minion read his face. "Oh no. Sir, what did you do now?"

"Why do you automatically assume I did something?" Megamind asked, annoyed that Minion was exactly right.

"You forgot another date, didn't you? Sir, if you want miss Ritchi to merry you you're going to have to stop forgetting about her."

"Another date? What was the first one?" Megamind asked his friend.

"Last week you were supposed to go see that movie with her." Minion answered. He had known Megamind all his life, but was still amazed sometimes how he could be a genius and also so forgetful.

"Oh yes that's right. I was to buy the tickets and she was to buy the popp-ed corn." Megamind paused, his face looking perplexed. But after a moment his face cleared into a smile. "well it's of little matter. I'll make it up to her soon enough." Megamind grabbed a cake pop out of Minions robotic hand and sat back down to finish his project.

The fish shuffled his feet "Don't you think you should call her back and apologize right away?" he asked.

"Relax Minion everything will be fine." Megamind replied, barely looking up from his work.

"Okay, if you say so Sir." Minion said. Eventually he made his body turn to walk away, but the fish kept watching his blue friend till he was lost from view.

* * *

That night Roxanne couldn't sleep. She had her relationship with Megamind on her mind. She couldn't believe he forgot another date. She knew he could sometimes get distracted with his work, but this was two weeks in a row! And then there was what he said about her not being able to understand what he was working on. Did he really mean that? No of course not! Megamind always said she was the smartest person he knew. He probably was just too embarrassed to show her his work. But then again, he had shown her his super powered bubble gun.

Roxanne didn't know what to think. A couple of weeks ago, she had had high hopes that their relationship would soon be turning a major corner, but now she wasn't so sure. _"what if Megamind isn't interested in me anymore?"_ Though she knew it was ridiculous, that was more or less the thought she fell asleep with.

The next morning Megamind called to apologize and invite her to dinner the next week. _"see? Things are going to be fine."_ Roxanne told herself as she hung up the phone. Yet there was still a tiny bit of doubt hanging on in the back of her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Thanks Elf Kid2.0, for your review on my first chapter. This chapter is longer than the first one, but that is probably a good thing. hopefully I will continue the daily updates. Thanks for reading! I don't own Megamind. Or Roxanne, or Minion.**

* * *

One week had passed, and Megamind was excitedly getting ready for his date. Minion had tailored him a brand-new cape for the special occasion. That night he was going to propose to Roxanne.

"You certainly look fabulous Sir. Miss Ritchi is sure to be impressed." Minion said.

"I do look good, don't I?" Megamind said, then he paused, looking very thoughtful. "Minion, what will Roxanne be called if she marries me?"

What do you mean Sir? Miss Ritchi will still be called Roxanne." Replied Minion, slightly confused.

"Yes, but she won't be called miss Ritchi. In this part of the world when human females get married they change their last name to that of their new husband. But I don't have a last name." Said Megamind, starting to worry that a small detail like that could affect Roxanne's decision.

"I'm sure you can worry about that later Sir. Right now, you should get going." Came Minions answer. But Before Megamind could follow his advice, a light on the control board started flashing indicating that one of Megamind's deep space probes had discovered something. Immediately both Megamind and Minion ran over to check it out, both forgetting about the date Megamind was supposed to leave for.

Megamind quickly typed in the override password to take control of the probe. Immediately an image came up on one of the many screens sent from the probe. Megamind and Minion both gasped. On the screen, they saw a sort of space station. But how was that possible? The probe was on the other side of the galaxy. Megamind used a remote control to steer the probe toward the space station. As he studied it he noticed that it was very similar in design to his own satellites. When he realized this, he used a transmitter on his probe to see if he could hack into the space station's systems.

After a few minutes of furious typing Megamind was able to get into the system. He started pulling up archives of information on the space station. He soon discovered that the space station was actually a space observatory, and was built 40 years previous. "9 years older than me."He said to himself, unsure why that deepened his interest.

"Sir?" Minion questioned, also wondering what he was getting at. Megamind absently waved a hand at him as he started searching through the video system of the observatory. he didn't know what he would find, but something made him check the footage that the observatory had from 31 years before, the year he was born. Although they were looking for it, neither Megamind nor Minion actually expected to see two tiny spaceships fly across the screen they were looking at. And they definitely didn't expect to see a larger ship fly by the other direction shortly after that.

"Sir did you see that? Go back and see if you can slow down the footage." Minion said, too excited to remember not to tell Megamind what to do.

"I'm aware of what I should do next Minion. I am a genius." Megamind replied, sounding annoyed. However, he was just as excited as Minion, so he did exactly what his friend suggested.

Megamind and Minion held their breath as they watched the slowed footage. Sure enough, as the two little space shuttles went by, they saw the blue face of 8-day-old Megamind pressed up against the window of the smaller ship. The two friends just stared, processing what they saw. As they continued to watch, they once again saw the large ship go by, this time making out a blue head through a window on that ship as well.

Megamind stumbled backward. "Minion," he said when he found his voice. "we're going to need a space ship… there are others like me still out there."

* * *

Roxanne waited for two hours at the restaurant. She wanted so badly for Megamind to show up and let her know she was worth his time. But he didn't. This time she didn't go to the lair. She just went home.

* * *

It was 2 A.M., and with Minion's help, Megamind had just finished building the most advanced, high tech space craft that had ever been built on earth.

"Great work Minion! At this rate, you, me, and Roxanne will…" Megamind stopped. He and Minion looked at each other with horror. "Roxanne!" They both exclaimed at once. Megamind grabbed the keys and ran to the invisible car. It happened to be invisible at the moment, so he crashed into it before getting in and driving away. He was at Roxanne's apartment door before he even knew what he was going to say.

* * *

Roxanne was once again unable to sleep. She glanced at her clock which read 2:10 A.M. Suddenly she heard loud banging on her door that made her jump.

"Roxanne?!" Came Megamind's voice. For a moment, her heart leapt, but then it sank again. He was here, but he was seven hours late.

"Roxanne? Are you awake? Please, I need to talk to you." His voice stopped again as he waited for a response. Roxanne got up and went closer to the door, but she didn't open it, or answer. "Roxanne? I don't know if your listening or not but if you are…" his voice faltered, then came back quieter than before. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to forget about our date's three weeks in a row. I was just so caught up in what I was… I was just… just…" he paused again. "Roxanne, I love you." A tear fell from Roxanne's eye. He said he loved her, and she believed him, but at the same time he didn't say why he kept forgetting about her. _"I guess he doesn't have a good reason."_ With that thought the tears started flowing freely, but she didn't let herself make a sound, in case Megamind was still within ear shot. However, she didn't hear him say anything again, so she figured he went home. Eventually she fell asleep, right there in the middle of the floor.

The next morning Roxanne got up and started getting ready for the day. As she was making her morning coffee, she heard a slight groan outside her door. She went over and opened it. On the floor in front of her Megamind was asleep curled up in a ball with his cape draped over him like a blanket. She studied his features. His face had black on it, as if he had been too close to an explosion or something. _"well I guess he was working on something big last night."_ She thought. She also noticed his cape wasn't one that she had seen before. It was a shinier black than usual, and in addition to a blue decorative lightning bolt, there were also purple and green one. She gasped. She had told him those were her three favorite colors, though she hadn't told him it was because those were the colors of his face. _"Apparently, I was on his mind at some point yesterday."_ She thought _._

Megamind started to stir. "Is that cofeee I smell?" He asked, then opened his eyes. "Roxanne! You opened the door!" he said, a little flustered.

Roxanne stifled a laugh. His cheeks were extra purple from just waking up, and she thought it was adorable. "yeah it is coffee. Would you like to come in and have some?" Megamind followed her into the apartment and they sat down at the table, both of them anxious to talk, but neither of them knowing how to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

Megamind and Roxanne stared across the table at each other. Several times the blue alien breathed in, as if to say something, but he couldn't seem to get any words out. Finally, Roxanne spoke up. "So, what were you working on last night? Judging by your dirty face, it was something big." She said with a slight smile.

Megamind immediately started rubbing his face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be dirty in your house…" He noticed Roxanne rising an eyebrow at him. "Oh, I guess what I was doing is more important." He blushed slightly. Why was he so uncomfortable right now? He had been dating Roxanne for a year! _"I suppose it's because I've messed up a lot lately."_ he thought. He realized Roxanne was still waiting expectantly for him to continue. He cleared his throat. "Well Roxanne… Before I tell you what I was working on, I want to apologize. As big as my discoveries and projects have been lately, they are nothing compared to how important you are to me. I've taken you for granted and have been a forgetful fool. I hope you will be able to forgive me."

His speech melted her heart. Though she still felt entitled to know what he had been doing lately, she could at least forgive him. "Of course I forgive you." She said. "Now please tell me what you were building last night!"

Megamind's face brightened considerably, and he immediately explained everything that had happened the night before, having regained his usual excited attitude. "So by the end of the week you, me, and Minion should be able to set out on a glorious adventure to find my people!" Megamind finished with enthusiasm, now standing on the chair.

"Megamind, that's amazing! I'm so happy for you!" Roxanne said jumping up on the chair with him and giving him a big hug. However, she didn't feel as happy as she thought she should. She felt sort of… disappointed. She shook the thought away. "So, do you mind if I do a report on your story today? I'm sure Metro City will be excited to hear about your upcoming adventure." Roxanne said as they stepped down from the chair.

"Hmmm" Megamind said with a smile on his face. "I will allow you to do a report on me if you allow me to take you on the most fantastic date ever as soon as you get off work. Do we have a deal?" Megamind asked, holding his hand out to her. His eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Deal!" Roxanne answered, shaking his hand. "Now, speaking of work, I need to get ready or I'm going to be late!" She said, suddenly realizing how much time had passed.

"Right! Of course! well than I'll just head back to the lair. I'm sure Minion is worried sick". Megamind said as he moved toward the door. As he opened it he looked back at Roxanne. "I will see you tonight, Miss Ritchi. Muwhuwahahaha." Megamind couldn't help letting out an evil laugh as he slammed the door. Sometimes his dramatic side got the better of him.

Roxanne smiled as he left, enjoying his dramatic exit. But then she frowned. For some reason, she still didn't feel truly happy about everything he had told her. She thought about this as she got ready and went out the door. Finally, as she was driving to work, it came to her. If Megamind found his own people like he was setting out to do, he might find a beautiful, intelligent, blue alien woman and... Roxanne shook her head. That wasn't quite right. She knew Megamind would never leave her for anyone. The problem was, he might be better off if he did. As sad as the thought made her, she convinced herself that it was true.

* * *

Megamind walked into an incredibly clean lair; Minion had been worry cleaning. "Minion, I'm back!" He called. Minion hurried into the room.

"Sir are you alright? Where were you? Don't ever do something like that to me again! You could have at least called to tell me you were all right!" Minion stopped his reprimanding as he noticed Megamind had a huge grin on his face. "I take it your mission was a success?" he inquired.

"Yes, Roxanne agreed to forgive me and go on a date tonight, and this time, I won't let her down." Megamind said with determination. Then he glanced back at Minion. "And to answer your questions, I am fantastic, I was outside the door of Roxanne's apartment, I couldn't call you because I forgot my phone… and my watch. But it was all worth it." Minion smiled. He was glad to see Megamind so happy.

"Now Minion, we have so much to do. I'm going to propose to Roxanne tonight and I want everything to be perfect. I will make all the arrangements for that, but I need you to wash my cape, and when your done with that I'll need you to start taking care of the details to prepare for our upcoming mission.

Megamind and Minion worked very efficiently. By that afternoon Megamind had everything ready to go, and Minion had washed and embellished his cape. They now sat down to watch Roxanne's report. Megamind loved to watch Roxanne report, especially when it was about him. He listened intently as she told Metrocity everything he had told her. As he watched he realized something wasn't quite right. Roxanne seemed unhappy. It was something no one in Metro City would have noticed except Megamind, but he didn't know that. "Minion? Does Roxanne seem happy to you?"

"Of course, Sir, why wouldn't she be happy?" Minion replied, unconcerned. Megamind still wasn't sure.

" _Maybe she thinks I'm going to miss our date again."_ He thought. That seemed like a reasonable conclusion. "Minion, I'm going to leave now so I'm not late to pick Roxanne up." He said getting up to leave.

"Okay Sir, good luck on your date." Minion said.

"I will!" Megamind replied. Minion smiled. He was aware Megamind was leaving two hours early, but after the events of the last few weeks, he wasn't about to stop him.

Megamind waited patiently for Roxanne outside the news studio. When she walked out of the building Roxanne spotted the invisible car right away, even though it was invisible.

Megamind really had prepared a perfect date. He took Roxanne to the park for a sunset picnic, then to the movies, and lastly, he took her to their favorite Ice cream shop: Mega Ice cream, with 14 different Megamind inspired flavors!

As they finished their ice cream, Roxanne and Megamind thought about their evening. It had truly been wonderful, but now they both felt that it was the moment they had been anticipating, though in different ways. They both said the other's name at the same time, then paused. "you go first." Said Megamind.

"Okay." Roxanne said, and took a deep breath. "Megamind, I'm excited that you have a chance to find your people, but here's the thing. I don't think I should go with you." At this Megamind was taken aback.

"What? Why not?" He asked.

"well… I would just get in the way, and you don't need me along… I just shouldn't go." She lamely replied.

Megamind was perplexed. It might be true that he didn't need her along, but even if it were true, he definitely wanted her along. He looked in her eyes. "That's not all you have to say…" It wasn't a question, but at the same time it was.

Roxanne sighed. "No, it isn't. Listen Megamind, I really care about you, but seeing as you're going to go find your own people… well it could be that you meet a girl with a giant blue head and an amazing intellect... and if that happens I don't want to be in the way." Roxanne got the words out as quickly as she could.

Megamind was completely shocked. "Roxanne…" he started, reaching for her hand. But she got up and ran out the door, still telling herself she had done the right thing, and knowing that if she stayed she wouldn't be able to keep it together.

"Oh Roxanne" Megamind said again, reaching into one of his belt pouches and fingering the ring that was still there.


	4. Chapter 4

Megamind sat motionless for a long time, considering what Roxanne had said. He didn't like to think about it, but he had to. After all, Roxanne was the smartest person he knew.

He thought about her implication that he might fall in love with one of his own kind. Was that possible? He tried to picture it. He created an Image of a female blue alien in his mind, but when he tried to picture falling in love with her the image always changed to Roxanne. Of course! what was he thinking?! The idea of falling in love with anyone besides Roxanne was preposterous! He could only ever love Roxanne. But then, why did Roxanne even suggest the idea? Did she not know how much he truly loved her? Or worse… Did she think he should go without her because maybe… maybe she didn't feel the same way about him? At the thought of it, tears quietly started flowing out of his eyes. What was it she had said? "I really care about you." Was that all? Megamind had to find out.

Megamind spent the next week meeting with the mayor and the chief of police to make plans for the city's safety in his absence. He sat up Brainbot patrols all over the city. He also improved his holo-watches so that they could communicate from light years away… theoretically. There was no way to test It until he actually was light years away.

Despite all this planning and inventing, Megamind was trying to call Roxanne every spare moment he had. She wasn't answering. The only time he saw her was when she was on the News. She seemed sad, but being blinded by doubt, Megamind thought she didn't look extremely sad, only a little melan-choly. However, to everyone else in the city her sadness was obvious.

Roxanne's week wasn't going great. It was probably the hardest week of her life. She couldn't sleep. She felt terrible ignoring Megamind, but she thought she was doing what was best for him and she knew if she gave in now she would never be able to let him go.

She had been successful in avoiding Megamind, until her boss walked into her office one day. "Miss Ritchi, I just got off the phone with Megamind, and you're going to interview him tomorrow about his upcoming mission." He said.

Roxanne immediately started to object. "What? Could you get someone else to do it? I ca…"

"look you've never had a problem with interviewing anyone before, you're my best reporter so I know you can handle it. And besides that, he practically begged me to make sure you were the one to interview him." He paused. "Look, I don't know what exactly you're going through right now, but you seem miserable, and so does Megamind… Maybe you should talk to him."

Roxanne turned away. "I'll do the interview, but beyond that I can't… I can't talk to him."

The next morning Roxanne and Megamind sat across from each other in front of a camera.

"So, Megamind. You're taking off tomorrow to seek out your own race! How do you feel?" Roxanne asked.

"Well to tell the truth Rox... Miss Ritchi… I don't feel as excited as one might expect. I can't help but feel that I'll leave something very important behind when I take off tomorrow." Megamind replied, using his eyes to say he meant her.

Roxanne refused to take the hint. 'I'm sure you have no need to worry. Minion will make sure you don't forget anything" She said. "so how exactly do you plan to find your people. Space is a big place."

"I'm glad you asked that." He said, though he didn't seem glad. "Minion and I are going to go to the coordinates of the space observatory, then search from there. I've created a life form scanner that ranges up to a parsec away." He said nonchalantly.

"And how long do you plan to spend searching?" Roxanne asked.

"Well I estimate that it will take about three days to get to our initial destination, and we'll spend up to a month searching. If we find them we will hopefully be able to resupply our resources, but if not, we have plenty of extra oxygen to make it home. You see I originally planned on there being three of us on the mission…"

"Oh really? interesting! So, what…" Roxanne continued with the interview, doing her best to ignore the hurt look in Megamind's eyes.

It was the most awkward interview anyone in Metro City had ever watched. The interviews between Roxanne and Megamind were typically awkward, due to flirting and sarcasm, but this was worse.

"There you have it, Metro City's very own alien hero, taking his chance to find his own people. Thank you for meeting with me today Megamind. On behalf of everyone in Metro City, I would like to wish you the best of luck on your journey." The camera turned off. Finally, it was over. Roxanne immediately started walking away.

"Roxanne wait!" Megamind said following her "Please! I need to talk to you! Wait!"

Roxanne didn't wait, or turn around. She went straight to her office and shut the door. And broke down crying. "I'm sorry Megamind. She whispered. "I love you, and I'm so sorry." She honestly didn't know why she was doing this anymore, but she also didn't realize it.

Megamind didn't continue following her for long. But he didn't give up either. He had one more idea for communicating to Roxanne. But he had to hurry. Everything had to be ready before Roxanne returned to her apartment.

Roxanne didn't go home that night. She cried herself to sleep leaning on her desk, completely exhausted from her difficult week. The next morning, she woke up and realized that had slept through the whole night in her office. She groaned. She was supposed to cover Megamind's launch today. She got up, and opened the door. Just then her boss was walking by.

"Miss Ritchi?! Were you here all night? You look awful! Go home and take the day off. I was actually about to call you to say I got someone else to cover the launch." He said. Roxanne was very grateful, and took his advice.

When Roxanne opened her apartment door she heard Megamind's voice start talking. She looked and saw that there was a little TV on her table, that was connected to a cord that was connected to a button that had apparently been pushed as she opened the door. Clever. This is what the video message said:

"Good evening Roxanne. I know you don't want to talk to me right now, but I need to talk to you. I have thought about what you said at our last date and deduced that there could be two reasons for it. Either you believe that I would be better off falling for a blue headed girl because I'm indifferent to you, or because… because you're indifferent to me and you want me to be happy. If it is the second reason I… well I don't know what I'll do, but I will stay out of your way. But if it's the first reason than please know that I love you with all my heart and couldn't possibly ever love someone else. In fact, I've been wanting to ask you, will you marry me?" at this a little compartment below the screen popped out, revealing a beautiful engagement ring. "If you're answer yes, and you feel the same way I do, then please come with Minion and I on our mission. We're still packed for three people. But if your answer is no… then... well then, I guess this is good bye." The screen went black but the image of Megamind with teary eyes was still clear in Roxanne's mind.

After a moment, the screen came on, this time showing Minion. "Miss Ritchi, I've always liked you, but if you break Megamind's heart, I will never forgive you. I know he's made mistakes in the past, but he's trying. And he loves you. He hasn't been eating at all this week. Just thought you should know." The screen shut off again.

Roxanne couldn't believe herself. What had she been thinking? That she was doing what was best for Megamind? How could she have been so stupid! "Well there's no time to dwell on it now!" she thought as she raced back out the door to catch Megamind before he took off. But as soon as she stepped out of the building she saw a spaceship blasting into the sky, then disappearing. She was too late.


	5. Chapter 5

Roxanne went back inside. She was filled with happiness and sadness at the same time. She was so happy that Megamind wanted to marry her, but so sad that she had no way to tell him her answer was yes.

When she got back to her apartment, she picked up her engagement ring and looked at it more closely. There were five blue tinted diamonds, the center one being a heart shape inside the shape of Megamind's head. Roxanne laughed out loud. She didn't know if he made it like that because of his ego, or because he knew she would love it. Probably both. She put the ring on her finger.

As she continued to look at it Roxanne realized that she missed Megamind so much. She wanted so badly to talk to him. She hated thinking that for at least a month he would be in space somewhere, thinking she didn't love him. Suddenly she came to a decision. No matter how long he spent in space, the moment he set foot in his lair, she would be there to greet him… unless she was at work.

Immediately Roxanne packed up everything she needed, and moved to the lair. When she got there she was swarmed by brainbots, who hadn't seen her in over two weeks. One of them bit her left hand. She screamd. Not from being bitten, she was used to that, But as soon as it bit her the brainbot was immediately dehidrated.

"how did that happen?" She asked aloud as the other brainbots gave her some space. She looked at her hand. _"The ring!"_ she thought. Experimentally, she put her hand out next to a random tool lying around and figited with her ring. She felt one of the outer diamonds, and it pressed in and made a clicking sound, but nothing happened. "that's strange"she said. She tried the outer diamond on the other side. This time, the hammer in front of her turned into a little blue glowing cube. "Aha!" she exclaimed.

She figuered out how to dehydrate things, but now her curiosity was peeked, and she wondered what else the ring could do. She tried pressing the first diamond again. Again, it made a clicking sound, but still nothing happened. Now she tried the center diamond. This one turned sideways. "Ok, now what?"she said out loud, wishing Megamind had left an instruction manuel. "Well, it's my own fault. If I hadn't been such an idiot, he would have explained it to me himself." She said, then turned the diamond back the way it was at first. She would just have to wait till he got back and ask him about it then.

Megamind and Minion flew through the stars in silence for over an hour. Finally, Minion spoke up. "Sir?" he said tenitively.

"I'm fine Mnion. And I don't want to talk about it." Megamind said, in a very pouty voice.

"You know Sir, we don't know for sure that she got your message." Minion said, trying really hard to sound encouraging.

"How could she not, Minion?!" Megamind turned suddenly toward him, then turned away again. "I said I didn't want to talk about it." He said quietly.

Again they were silent, untill a voice came from Megamind's watch. Ok, now what?" it said.

Minion looked at him. "Was that…"

"sshhhh" Megamind cut him off. They heared the voice again.

"Well, it's my own fault. If I hadn't been such an idiot, he would have explained it to me himself."

"Roxanne." Megamind whispered. He held te face of his watch. "Roxanne!? Roxanne can you hear me?" he said, then waited. There was no reply. "She must not have the sound turned on." He said, slightly dissapointed, but that feeling didn't last long. "Minion… she's wearing it!" he said, suddenly excited. He still was a little confused as to why she wasn't with them, but at least he had hope again. Now he would actually be able to enjoy his journey.

Since Megamind was in a better mood now, Minion turn on some music. They spent the rest of the day singing at the top of their lungs to the "Bad boy genius" playlist on Megaminds ipod.

Two days later they reached the observatory. Megamind wasted no time in turning on his life scanner. It took a while to warm up, but when it finally did… it took a few more minutes to collect data. But when it did that, they found that there was a lot of life all together in one area, and it was a little over a lightyear away. "Looks like a life supporting planet." Said Minion.

"Let's go." Said Megamind.

It took them only two more days to get to the planet. They stayed in orbit over the planet for a while. Megamind and Minion both felt slightly overwhelmed. "Well Sir, should we go down there?" Minion asked.

"Yes Minion, I suppose we should." Megamind answered as he prepared the landing sequence.

It wasn't long before they were on the ground on the unknown planet. They had landed outside of what appeared to be a city. They started walking toward it, and were soon met by a group of little pink skinned people.

"Ollo! Have you by any chance, seen anybody that looks like me recently? Or within the last thirty years?" Megamind jumped right to the point. The pink people didn't answer him, but spoke to each other in a language he didn't know, pointing to him and Minion. Without warning, one of them shot Megamind in the middle of his giant blue head with some kind of dart, while another one shot some sort of electric beam at Minion.

Minion crashed to the ground, no longer able to control his robot body. He frantically swam around in his head tank, until he caught sight of Megamind again, who was still standing. "Sir? Sir! Are you alright?"

"Of course I'm alright Minion! Though I can't seem to add. Isn't that a skill I usually have? You know I think we should go with these little… little… Minion what color are these little people? Anyway, I think we should go with them. Maybe they can tell me what 2+2 is." And so Megamind talked on and on like that as the little pink people led him by the hand, and dragged Minion, to the city.

To Minions horror, when they got to the City him and Megamind were taken in different directions. "Sir! Sir!" Minion called when he lost sight of Megamind behind his metal suit. He hated being so powerless to protect his friend.

"It's alright Minion. These little… whatever-color-they-are guys seem to know what they're doing." And that was the last thing Minion heard Megamind say for a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

The pink people took Megamind to a building near the center of town, and to a room in that building that was full of advanced technology. They shoved him in the room, said something, and then shut and locked the door behind them. Megamind looked around him "hey, you all look like me. I feel like that should be important somehow." Megamind said with a stupid grin on his face.

Ten giant blue headed people turned from whatever new invention they were working on and looked at the new arrival. "He's been hit with a dumb dart." One of the men said as they gathered around.

"Obviously. But who is he?" asked one of the women.

"how about we ask him?" said a younger man who was already injecting the antidote to dumb dart poison into Megaminds arm.

"You sure that's a good idea Nick? We don't know this guy. What if the Pifflepaffles had a good reason to shoot him?" asked a young woman.

"Come on Cloe, those little…" Nick was interrupted by Megamind.

"It is important!" Megamind exclaimed. "I'm here! And you're all here, and it' is fantastic! Oh, I have so many questions!"

"Wait, wait, wait, slow down. Who are you?" Cloe asked. Megamind looked at her immediately noticing she was kinda pretty. He shook the thought away, it didn't matter.

"Oh right, I guess I should start with that. Well you see…" Megamind's voice caught with emotion. He spent his life not knowing if there was still anyone like him in the whole universe, and now there were ten standing around him. They even had a similar clothing style. Megamind took a deep breath. "When I was 8 days old my… Our planet was sucked into a black hole. To save me, my parents sent me to Earth where I've lived my whole life. I recently discovered the possibility that others survived, so I set out to find you."

The people around him were speechless. They hadn't known anyone had ever been sent to earth. Finally, one of the women spoke. "Well since you came all this way to meet us, we better introduce ourselves." She said with a kind smile. For some reason her smile reminded Megamind of the one memory he had of his mother. "My name is Lianne, this is my husband, Robert, this is my daughter Cloe and her husband Nick…

"Oh good!" Megamind said, thinking that when he got home and Roxanne questioned him about beautiful girls, he could say the one he met was already married. The others looked at him weird for a second, but then Lianne continued.

"These are Nicks Parents, George and Shana, and this is Rachel, Joseph, Daniel and Bella. What is your name?"

"My... my name?" Megamind hesitated. His self-given name was fine on earth, where everyone else was human, but it was a little embarrassing now that he was among people whose minds were surely equal to his. "Well when I was young I was called Blue… now people call me… Megamind."

"Oh I'm sorry I asked." Lianne said, noticing his hesitation. "I should have known Earthians wouldn't have given a Sarylian like yourself a proper name."

Megamind was taking in a lot of information at once. "Sarylian? Is that what we are called? And the people of earth are actually called humans. And though my life has been a bit hard, humans really aren't so bad. I actually know some very pleasant humans." He was only thinking of one human, Roxanne, when he said this, but still…

"You actually like the humans? I only ever knew two other people that thought humans had the capability to treat Sarylians well, my sister and her husband." Suddenly Lianne's eyes grew wide with realization. "Of course! Why didn't I see it before? You're eyes…" She said, mostly to herself.

"My…. Eyes? What about them?" Megamind asked, trying to piece together what Lianne was saying. Now Robert spoke up.

"Perhaps it's time we tell you our story." Robert said noticing what Lianne noticed. "You see, our people predicted years in advance that there would be a black hole in our solar system. We spent those years preparing to evacuate the planet. We also sent messengers to Glaupunkt, the only other life supporting planet in our system, to warn them of the threat as well, but most of them didn't take us seriously. They were too comfortable in their luxurious lifestyle to want to consider leaving. The leaders of our planet met several times to decide where our people would go. Four planets were chosen, Rogerous, Ominolien, Golgopia, and here, Pifflepaffla. There was one other planet that was considered, earth. It was considered only because the highest members of our council, Richard and Meghan, thought it would be perfectly suitable. No one agreed with them however, so ambassadors were only sent to the other four planets. To each planet, one hundred people were sent. Upon arriving on this planet, Lianne and I met with the Pifflepaffles to request that some of our people be allowed to live here. One Glaupunkt came with us as well, to request permission for his people. He and his wife were the only Glaupunkts to take heed of our warning. After the permission was granted, the Sarylians that came with us unloaded and started getting settled. Lianne, the Glopunk, Marvin, and I went back to get the rest of the people on our planets. For our part, we were especially anxious to see Lianne's sister and her husband, Meghan and Richard. Marvin was anxious to see his wife and child. But… when we… we… well… everything was gone." Robert started crying softly. No matter how long ago it happened, it's hard for anyone to talk about the loss of someone they cared about.

Lianne spoke up again. "The reason Meghan and Richard weren't with us the first time we came here, is that Meghan had been pregnant, and went into labor right before we left. They stayed behind, knowing we would be back in about two weeks… I think… I think they must have built a shuttle for their Baby, just in case the black hole… happened… and well since they were the only people who would think of sending their child to earth well… your eyes are just like hers, and what I'm saying is… Megamind, I think you're my nephew."

Megamind was shocked, but he could see by her reasoning that it must be true. Earlier he had even thought that she looked like his mother. He finally spoke. "I had expected to find my people, but I certainly hadn't thought of meeting my own family members. Come here aunt Lianne!" He said giving her a hug. "And that makes you my uncle Robert!" He pulled Robert into a hug too. "And cousin Cloe! And cousin-in-law Nick!" pretty soon everyone in the room was in a big group hug, even though they weren't all actually related.

Megamind stepped away. "Oh I can't wait to tell Minion about this!" He gasped. "Minion! How could I have forgotten him! Minion!" He ran to the door and tried to open it, finding it was locked. "What?" He was surprised. He turned to the others "Where did they take Minion?" he asked.

"It's alright, your minion is fine." Nick said. "he is probably with the other minions. I'm actually kind of jealous, Cloe and I never had our own minions."

"What? there are other minions? And you don't have one? Well where are they, and why did those pink pifflewhatevers attack us in the first place? Where did they get the weapons? And…" Megamind paused, trying to think of the other question he had. "Oh that's right. This one is unrelated, but I noticed we're speaking different languages, but we understand each other, but I didn't understand what the... Pifflepaffles said. Why is that?"

Now George spoke up. "I think I'll answer that last question first. every Sarylian child is born with an understanding of our language, even though they can't speak it at first. That is why you understand us. We understand you, because when Sarylian Children reach the age of five, they spend a week listening to a track of every know language to Sarylia. The system is designed just right so the information stays in our heads, and we'll be able to use it when we need to. You didn't receive this information when you turned five, so that is why you do not understand the Pifflepaffles."

"I see. That's fascinating!" Megamind said. "And what about the dumb-gun?" Megamind asked.

"I can answer that." Said Daniel, who was by far the oldest one there. "I actually invented the Dumb dart. You see I worked in law enforcement back on Sarylia, and at that time there wasn't a great way to contain criminals, since we're all too smart to stay in a jail cell." Megamind nodded, knowing that from personal experience. "I invented the dumb dart so that Criminals would stop escaping. I also invented a few specialized weapons to apprehend minions, since they are always breaking their Sarylians out of prison." Daniel finished.

"That makes sense, but how did the little pink people get one? And how come, if we're all so smart, you are all locked up in here? Megamind asked.

Uncle Robert spoke again. "We gave our guns to them as a sort of peace offering when we first came here. To answer the rest of your questions, I need to tell you the rest of our story." He said. "As you can expect we were all heartbroken when our planet was lost. As far as we knew only four hundred Sarylians had gotten away. But it was a thousand times worse for Marvin. He lost his entire race. He was heartbroken for the loss of all Glaupunkts, but especially for his wife and child. He didn't eat for the four days it took to get back to Pifflepaffla. When we did get back, he was completely different. Gaupunkts, are selfish by nature. They might do something great that benefits others, but it can almost always be traced back to selfish reasoning. When Marvin lost his family, he also lost almost every reason he had to do the right thing. All he wanted now was to get his family back. And he had an idea. He called all of us Sarylians together, and asked us to invent a reset button."

Here Megamind interrupted "A resent button? But the science is…"

"Impossible." Everyone finished.

Robert continued. "We know. But when we tried to tell Marvin that, he didn't believe us. He insisted that with heads as large as ours, we were bound to figure it out sometime. When we refused to continue the attempt to create a reset button, Marvin threatened to destroy a whole city, then he did it. To avoid further destruction of life, knowing full well that he was capable, and probably would kill every last Pifflepaffle, we agreed to continue research. He uses the Pifflepuffles to "keep us in line." The dimwitted little guys enjoy the feeling of power over us, but really the only thing that keeps us here is keeping them alive. A few times we planned out ways to get away and keep the Pifflepaffles alive, but after our last attempt, Marvin separated us from our minions, realizing that minions and their Sarylians make the best teams. He also made sure any Sarylians born here wouldn't get a chance to form a bond with a minion. With all his evil, though, Marvin still isn't completely heartless. He lets us speak to our Minions once a week, he makes sure families are together at the various research facilities, and every year we have a reunion were every Sarylian and Minion on the planet gets together. As long as we provide various buttons for him to push every week Marvin doesn't hurt anyone," Robert sighed, "but this is no way to live either."

Megamind nodded, thinking about what would have happened to Metrocity if he hadn't defused Hal. "Well, it looks like I'm stuck here with you now, might as well make the best of it." He said. They spent the next hour getting to know him and showing Megamind various inventions as he showed them his holo-watch and de-gun. They also had him listen to part of the language learning track that five-year-olds use, so he could now understand the languages of Pifflepaffle and Glaupunkt.

They were having a great time, until something heavy crashed to the ground outside, and a very muscular, kinda old man walked in. He looked at Megamind. "So, you're the new brainiac I've heard about." He said. Megamind gasped. Before him stood the man that must be Marvin, and he looked just like an old version of Metro Man.


	7. Chapter 7

Megamind shook off his surprise quickly. "Really? What is it you've heard about me?" He asked.

Marvin paused. "Well… actually not much. I just know you and a minion showed up in a spaceship today, and you're a new mind that might have new ideas on how to give me what I want." He paused, hoping Megamind would ask what it was he wanted. Megamind didn't say anything. Marvin cleared his throat. "So anyway, you're going to build me a reset button, and you're going to do it by yourself without these negative thinkers around to discourage you." With that he picked up Megamind by the collar and took him to another building.

Marvin took Megamind to a room that had absolutely nothing in it. "How am I supposed to build something in here?" he asked.

"In here you are going to think. Tomorrow you will build. I really am lucky that you showed up, and so is everyone on this planet really. I was getting close to giving up. Where did you come from anyway? Actually, it doesn't matter. Yes, I'm lucky you're here, but if you disappoint me, your minion may not be so lucky. Well, see you!"

Megamind was shocked. He had never met someone so evil before. Had he been that evil? Surely not. He pretended to be, but he was always in it for the fun, he wouldn't ever actually hurt someone.

Megamind paced around, thinking about what he should do next. He couldn't invent the reset button, that was for sure. But Minion's life could be in danger. Suddenly he noticed that he still had his watch on. Right! he could call Minion. Maybe they could figure out something together.

Roxanne was asleep in the guest room at the lair. About ten brianbots were in the room too. When it became evident she wasn't going to dehydrate them, they stopped giving her space. Roxanne stretched in her sleep, unknowingly hitting a button on her engagement ring. A little while later, she woke up to the sound of Megamind's voice.

"Code, Minion, are you there?" he said. Roxanne ran out to the main room in the lair, thinking that was where the voice came from.

"Sir, you're ok! I was so worried!" came Minions voice. Roxanne realized the voice was coming from her ring. "So, that's what the other buttons do!" she thought.

"Way to drop the code first thing!" Megamind said to Minion. "Yes, I'm ok for now, Minion, but I'm more worried about you. Where did they take you?" he asked.

"Well at first they put me in a room with other minions It was so cool Sir! Apparently, all minions have cool robot bodies…" Minion paused, realizing that he had gotten off track. "But now I'm all alone. I guess those Piffle guys got instructed to separate me from the rest."

"Yes, that is what happened to me as well. Except I was put with Sarylians… that is my people, not minions. Just a few moments ago, Metro Man's dad brought me here and threatened to hurt you if I don't do what he wants so…"

"Metro Man's dad?!" Minion exclaimed, and so did Roxanne, though no one could hear her.

"Oh yes… well I think so." Megamind said. "If he hadn't separated me from the others, I would have asked if all Glaupunkts look that much alike. Anyway Minion, I want you to be careful. I was hoping, since our watches have been overlooked, we could plan a way to escape, without setting Marvin on a rampage destroying everyone."

"Ok, Sir, what did you have in mind?"' Minion asked, knowing that if Megamind brought it up, he had a least one idea he was playing around with.

"Well… I don't know… I wish I had my DNA infuser. It would take a few modifications, but we could use it to give Marvin human DNA... Do you think we could build one from scratch?" Megamind asked. There was no response. "Minion?... Minion?!"

Roxanne was worried. It scared her to hear that they were being held captive, but she was especially worried that Megamind lost contact with Minion. Roxanne wasn't quite sure how, but she knew she had to contact Megamind right away. She couldn't bear the thought of him being all alone, without Minion, not even knowing if Minion was all right. She turned the center diamond on her ring, thinking that was the most obvious way to make the communicator work. "Megamind?" She said, "Can you hear me?"

There was a slight pause before he answered. "Roxanne? Are you really there?" He asked, wondering if he was just imagining things.

"Yes!" she laughed, relieved that she made contact. "It's so amazing to talk to you! How is it even possible? You're so far away!"

"Well it actually is similar to the way I made a space ship travel faster than the speed of light…" he paused. "Roxanne, it's you! You're talking to me." He said unable to contain his excitement. They hadn't had a proper conversation since the night she temporarily broke up with him.

"Yes, it is." She said happily, but then she remembered why she had called. "But what happened!? I heard you and Minion talking!"

"Oh, yes right, well…" Megamind told Roxanne everything, and she explained to him how she didn't get his message in time. Despite the situation, they had a great conversation, talking for over an hour before they got back to the subject of Megamind and Minion's escape plan.

"So'" Roxanne started. "What was that you were saying about your infuser gun?"

"Well I was thinking if I built one I could incapcitate Marvin, but the problem is, I don't have the materials to recreate the gun properly." Megamind paused. "But I did have another Idea…"

Roxanne interrupted whatever his second Idea was. "What if someone brought you the gun?"

"What?"

"And whatever else you need. I'm sure the Brainbots could build a spaceship just like the first one, and in a few days, I could…."

Now Megamind interrupted Roxanne "… No no no no no. No. You are not coming anywhere near here."

"What? Why not? Before you had wanted me to come along."

"Yes, before a super powered insane man threatened to hurt by best friend. He's not going to get a chance to hurt my girlfriend… No, my fiancé, too."

"You would come for me!" She said, but she knew he wasn't going to agree to the idea of her coming. She sighed. "Ok, well what was your other Idea?"

Megamind didn't say it right away. "You aren't going to like it." He said instead. She was silent, and Megamind knew if he could see her she would have her hands on her hips and her eyebrows raised. Now he sighed, knowing he was entering a touchy subject. "It involves you speaking to Metro Man." He said. Roxanne reacted exactly as he expected.

"What?! you know I don't talk to him. Not since he revealed his true nature."

"Look, I understand it was hard for you to find out he was a selfish jerk. I mean I knew it all along, so it doesn't bother me as much… but at least see if he'll help. He's the only one I can think of that could."

"What makes you think he will? There's no hero worship involved is there?"

Actually, there might be. The inhabitants of this planet are rather dim. Besides that, he's always liked me, in his own way, so he might want to help just because of that… and if that doesn't work, you could always tell him…. That his father is alive. Actually, now that I think about it, he might already think it possible. After all…"

"Wait when you were talking to Minion you weren't sure if that was true or not."

"Well… it's very likely… and If it weren't true it's not like anyone would know…"

"Megamind!"

"All right fine!" Megamind said. "I'll get a DNA sample and send it to you. But if Marvin is Metro Man's father, will you talk to him?"

Roxanne thought about it. "Yes. For you." She answered.

Megamind was quiet for a few seconds. "Roxanne?"

Yes?"

"Code, I love you."

"Code, I love you too." Roxanne replied. After a minute, she turned the speaking switch off on her ring, but left the receiver on just in case.

Now it was time to get busy. She might end up having to ask Metro Man to go to another planet, but weather he was going or not, she was definitely going. "Brainbots," She said loudly, "Build me a spaceship."


	8. Chapter 8

Megamind spent the next few hours planning how he would invent a reset button. Sure, it wasn't possible, but he had to have something to tell Marvin. As he put the last pieces of his plan together in his head, he heard a voice on his watch.

"Uhh Megamind?" it said, and it wasn't Minion or Roxanne.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"It's me Nick. Your… cousin-in-law. I thought I'd try to build a copy of your watch so I could contact you. That's ok with you, right? Anyway, it works!"

"Yes apparently." Was all Megamind said, a little annoyed. He had never been around people that could equal his genius, and he was finding that though it was nice at first, it could get a little annoying. However, it was nice to be able to communicate with the other Sarylians.

"So… are you alright?" Nick asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, but can I talk to Lianne or Robert? I have something I want to ask them."

Yes Megamind?" came Lianne's voice after a minute.

"I was wondering, did all Glaupunkt's look the same?" He asked.

"what do you mean exactly? To me they all looked the same, but I think they would have said the same thing about Sarylians. Why do you ask?"

"Well there is something about my story I didn't tell you yet. You see, I wasn't the only baby who was sent to earth from our solar system. There was also a kid from the glaupunkt quadrant." He paused before continuing "And well, he looks just like Marvin." He finished.

There was silence for a moment. "Are… Are you saying that Marvin's son might be alive?" Lianne asked. Megamind couldn't see it, but the nine other Sarylian's were crowded around Lianne now, waiting to hear his answer.

"Yes, I think so. But I have to get a DNA sample to make sure." Megamind paused again. "Do you think finding out his son is alive could be enough to stop Marvin's insane behavior?" He asked.

"I honestly don't know how he would respond. but there is no way you could contact the gloupunkt on earth anyway… is there?"

"Actually, earlier today, my fiancée back on earth made contact with me, and I asked her to go speak with Metro Man if it turns out he really is Marvin's son." Megamind said.

Though it was exciting to hear that there might be a way to end their years of living under Marvin's insane rule, they couldn't get over the other part of what Megamind said. "I'm sorry, did you say… fiancée?" Lianne finally asked.

"Megamind was unfazed by her tone of voice. "Yes, my fiancée Roxanne. I gave her a communicator engagement ring, and she figured out how to use it, and she contacted me today. She should be able to convince Metro Man to come here and help us. Well at least, she's the best person to try." He said.

"So, you're fiancée is an earth girl?" Now it was Cloe asking, she had snatched the watch from her mom.

"Well yes of course she's an earth girl." Megamind said, starting to be concerned about why his family was making such a big deal about it.

"Okay look" Cloe started. "I understand that you've been on earth all your life, without knowing we even existed, and with no better options, it makes sense that you would want to marry an earth girl. But now that you've found us and you're here, are you really going to go back to earth? I have a few friends from other research groups that I could introduce you to, and they are perfectly intelligent, beautiful Sarylian's."

Megamind could have been furious at this point, but he kept his calm, knowing that Cloe meant well. "Well actually, I don't know if I'll go back to earth, seeing as I'm currently being held here against my will. But I do know one thing. Roxanne is the only woman I'll ever love."

Cloe didn't give up just yet. "Listen, Megamind, I've never had a brother before, and I know your only my cousin, but it's close enough. And as your cousin I care about you, and I don't want you to throw your life away for some low intelligence human. You say you love her, but you've never met a Sarylian girl besides me. I'm sure if you did you would change your mind."

Now Megamind was furious. "And you've never met Roxanne! Or any human for that matter. How dare you assume that Roxanne is inferior to a Sarylian girl just because she is a human. She is actually smarter than anyone I know, including all of you!" Megamind could have said more, but instead he just cut off the connection. He didn't want to talk to his family anymore if they couldn't approve of him being with Roxanne.

Roxanne hadn't ever closed of the connection from her ring to Megamind's watch, so she had heard that whole conversation. She only understood what Magamind said, because the others were speaking Sarylian, but it was easy to guess what they said, and she had never been more in love with Megamind then when she heard him defend her. She knew that nothing was going to stop her from saving him, but she also felt that she ought to tell him that. She knew her rescue would be much more successful if he knew, and she hated being dishonest with him.

Marvin showed up the next day, or at least Megamind assumed it was the next day. He had kind of lost track of when the day changes, especially since it was probably different here than on earth.

"So, what ideas have you got for me?" Marvin asked.

"Just one but it is definitely going to work." Megamind smiled. He was thinking of a different idea than the one he was about to share with Marvin. This situation was very much like when he was the villain back on earth, pretending to go along with something, until it was the right moment to reveal his plan. He thought he was going to enjoy this.

"That's good! Your minion may end up being lucky after all." Marvin said, wiping the smile off Megamind's face.

Megamind refused to let it get to him too much though. "well here's the thing. The reason the reset button is thought to be impossible, is that if someone could start things over from a previous point in time, there is no way to know whether things would actually change. The key would be for one person to know that things need to change when things are "reset." I'm not the only one to realize this, but I'm the first one to know what to do about it. Since you're the one who will want to be aware of the reset, I'm going to need your DNA…"

"Oh, so that's how you're going to do it." Marvin interrupted him.

This caught Megamind slightly off guard. "What?"

"How you're going to reset things." Marvin said.

"Oh yes, right. Well it's actually going to be a lot more complex than just getting you're DNA, so complex in fact, that I'm going to need at least week to work out the details, but I'm sure you don't want me to explain all that boring stuff."

"Of course I don't. Well, we better get you back to the lab so you can work on it. And here is a sample of my DNA." Marvin said, pulling a hair off his head. "well let's go." Marvin took Megamind back to the lab with the other Sarylians.

Megamind was a little confused. He couldn't put his figure on it, but Marvin seemed too… unsurprised? Or maybe overconfident in Megamind's plan? Megamind wasn't sure, but he would figure it out later. After greeting everyone, he got some lab equipment and analyzed Marvin's DNA. He scanned the data with his watch, and sent it to one of his earth computer system, then he went as far away as he could from the others, and called Roxanne.

"Roxanne?"

"I'm here." She said. "So, did you get the DNA sample you wanted?" She asked

"Yes, I already sent the data to the lair computers. You should be able to view it and also find my file on Metro Man and compare them." Megamind said.

"Okay I'll let you know when I find everything." Only a few Minutes later, Roxanne's voice came from the watch again. "alright I found both the files, do you want me to send them to you… somehow?"

"No, you can just run them through the DNA comparison program."

"Oh right, I see it. Just a sec." a moment passed. "Megamind, this computer says they are related."

"That's a relief, since my whole plan was hinging on that."

"Yeah…" Roxanne said. After a pause, she said, "Megamind, There's, something I need to tell you."

That didn't sound good. "What is it, Roxanne?"

"Well I need to be honest with you. I'm not going to stay here on earth while you and Minion are out there somewhere in danger. I will ask Metro Man to come too of course, but whether he does or not, I'm coming for you, because I love you."

Megamind smiled slightly. "I can't say I'm surprised. I should have known in the first place you wouldn't stand by and let things play out. You never did in the past." He said, recalling that many times it was actually Roxanne that had ruined his evil plans before Metro Man even showed up.

"No, I didn't, did I?" She said "And Megamind… thanks for what you said to your cousin today. It meant a lot to hear you say that to someone besides me."

"Wait, you heard that?" He said, his cheeks turning slightly more purple than usual.

"Yes" she laughed. "I guess you were used to it being only you and Minion who had communication watches, so you didn't realize that there was a three-way connection. Well I better go talk to Metro Man now. The sooner I do, the sooner we can leave, and the sooner I'll get to see your devilishly good looking blue face again." She said.

"Yes… right." Megamind said. Something bothered him about what Roxanne said about Minions communicator watch. " _Well Minion is the one I can't talk to right now…"_ He didn't think that was quite the problem. His thoughts were interrupted by Cloe walking up to him. _"Oh no."_ He thought, looking at the watch she was wearing.

But Cloe didn't say what he had expected. "Megamind, I owe you an apology. I shouldn't have said what I did to you earlier. I guess I was just surprised that you would want to marry a human. But, when I heard you talking to her… well, it reminded me of my relationship with Nick. It's clear how much you both love each other. Also, she seems way smarter than what Sarylian research says about humans. And uh, sorry for listening to your conversation just now."

"Well, I forgive you, but you'll need to apologize to Roxanne as well. And as far as listening to our conversation goes, you couldn't really help it. The communicators are all connected." Suddenly Megamind realized what was bothering him. Minions watch! He had originally assumed Minions watch was broken, but the more he thought about it, the less likely that conclusion seemed. But if Minion didn't have the watch, and it wasn't broken, that means…

"What is it?" Cloe asked, noticing his face.

Megamind looked at her. "I have a feeling you weren't the only one listening to our conversation."


	9. Chapter 9

Megamind's intuition was correct. In fact, Marvin had been listening to every conversation that went on between the watches since minion had last been heard from.

Marvin was very intrigued by what he had heard. It was interesting to find out that his son was still alive. But he found it strange, that he didn't feel happy or joyful about it at all. Just interested. As he realized this, he also realized that it had been a long time since he had actually cared about the inventing of a reset button. He really just enjoyed having people live in fear of him.

But now with this new guy… Megamind. Things were getting… fun. Life had grown dull with the same old practice of forcing the Sarylians and Piffilepaffles to obey him. But now, someone was once again trying to stop him, and he know about it. How he was going to enjoy crushing Megamind's spirit, as he had crushed everyone else's years before.

Presently his attention was drawn to a certain fish whom he was keeping in a little bowl at the moment.

"You aren't going to get away with this you know. Megamind will figure out what you're up to. Also, he won't give up till you are stopped." Minion said his face set determinedly, showing that he believed what he said.

"Really? That's an interesting point of view. He won't give up till I'm stopped? Wait a second… wouldn't he give up if he was say… dead?" Marvin raised his eyebrows at minion with a smirk on his face.

Minion gasped, but quickly regained his composure, as he realized something about Marvin. "Oh, you won't kill him." He said.

"What makes you say that? Of course I will!"

"No, you won't. if you kill him you'll lose." Minion said matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean? What will I lose?" Marvin was getting rather angry now.

"You'll lose the game? If your goal is to crush his spirit, but you kill him before you crush his spirit, then you'll lose. Of course, you'll lose in the end anyway." Minion secretly wondered when he had gotten so good at bluffing. Maybe it was because of the years he had spent on the losing side. But he truly did believe they would win this time. After all, they were the good guys now.

Marvin was furious now. His eyes started glowing red and he was looking right at Minion. At the last second, he shifted his gaze to an empty tank on the right. It shattered. Marvin stormed out of the room and flew away. He really wanted to kill Minion, but he had to wait for the right moment. He knew how to play the so called "game."

Roxanne stood outside the door of Megamind's old shool house. _"school house!"_ She corrected her thoughts. Oh well, as long as she didn't say anything like that out loud. Now she was distracting herself. _"just knock!"_ She told herself, but as she was about to do so, the door opened.

"It's good to see you Roxy!" Metro Man said, with a perfectly cheesy grin.

"Wish I could say the same to you Metro Man. No wait, actually I don't." Roxanne replied. "How did you know I was here?"

"I've been expecting you. I also know why you're here. And by the way, the name is Music Man." He replied.

Roxanne snorted. "Sorry, but you are never going to make that name work. And I doubt you know why I'm here. If you did, you either would have come to me first, or you wouldn't be letting me in right now." She said as she stepped inside.

"On the contrary, I know exactly why you are here." He said, suddenly taking on a familiar cheesy tone.

Roxanne rolled her eyes. "look, I definitely didn't come to banter so don't even start. I need to ask you something."

"I knew it! You came to ask me for relationship advice!" Metro Man said triumphantly.

"What?! No! It's Megamind. I need your help." Roxanne said, but she wasn't clear enough and Metro Man still thought he was on the right track.

"Yes exactly! You and Megamind had a big fight, and now you want him back, so you're coming to the one person who can help, since I know you both so well."

Roxanne was really starting to get annoyed. "Don't flatter yourself. I would talk to Minion long before I would ever come to you! And for your information, we did not have a big fight, just a misunderstanding, which is already resolved. Now shut up and listen or I'm going to leave!" Roxanne glared at Metro Man. He was silent. "That's better. So… As you know Megamind went on a mission to find his people, but now he is in danger. You see… one of your own people is on the planet where Megamind is, and rules there as an evil dictator. I know you care about Megamind… In your own weird way, so I came to ask you to come with me to rescue him…"

Metro Man was taken aback. He looked at Roxanne, but then looked away, unable to meet her gaze with what he was about to say. "Roxy, I… I do care… but I've never… I couldn't fight someone with the same power as me. Think about it! I could actually get hurt!"

Roxanne just stared at him, amazed she had never realized what a coward he was. "imagine that, a hero refusing to risk his life to save someone. Who would have thought it?" tears started to come to her eyes, and she turned away. "But you're not a hero. You never were. Your just an indestructible person who spent years of his life fighting a super genius for show and receiving undeserved respect. Oh and when you got bored of that, you threw it all away to become a lazy, good for nothing nobody. Who cares if everybody thinks you were killed by someone who has to live with the blame." Everything Roxanne had against Metro Man seemed to be coming out at once.

Metro Man was quiet. It hurt to hear Roxanne tell him exactly what he was. "You're right Roxy. I'm no hero." He said, and started to walk away.

"I don't want you to tell me that! I want you to prove me wrong, and become the hero people always thought you were!" Metro Man didn't turn around. Roxanne realized she had said all the wrong things. "Metro Man wait! You won't even have to fight the man, you would just have to talk to him.

Metro Man stopped. "And what makes you think he would listen to me?"

Roxanne took a deep breath. This was the moment of truth "Because… He's your father."

Metro Man stared at her. "My… my father?" Roxanne nodded. "Roxy, this is a lot to take in. I'll… Think about it."

Roxanne nodded again. "I understand. But I'm leaving in the morning whether you come or not." With that she turned and left, leaving Metro Man with his thoughts.

Megamind had to figure out a how to get a message to Roxanne. He was almost certain now that Marvin had Minion's watch, and he had to warn Roxanne. But he wanted to do it without letting Marvin know that he knew that Marvin knew. He also knew that he couldn't convince Roxanne not to come for him. Eventually he came up with a plan. As he was about to call Roxanne she called him.

"Megamind? I don't think he's going to come. He is truly a coward. I told him I'm leaving in the morning, so we'll see if he shows up." Roxanne said.

"he's not? That's too bad. Listen Roxanne. I don't want you to come either. I have a strong feeling that if you do you will certainly be in danger." Megamind said.

"What? We already talked about this. I'm coming no matter what! you need me even more if Metro Man doesn't come."

"Well he still might come you know. Anyway Roxanne, we have another plan in the works that we will be able to put into action in five days. You don't need to come." As Megamind said this he looked at a loading bar on the computer in front of him that represented something he was sending to the computer at the lair. It reached a hundred percent. "Roxanne, are you at the lair?"

Roxanne was surprised by the question. "yeah, I just got back."

"Good. I want you to look at the picture I have of us on my computer. It is there as a reminder of how much I love you." Megamind said, hoping Roxanne would do what he asked without asking questions.

"Um… Okay." Roxanne knew something was up. Megamind did have a picture of them, but not on his computer. She went to go look. And gasped.

"do you see it?" Megamind asked.

Roxanne was looking at a few new files that had appeared on the computer since she had last seen it. One was a diagram of her engagement ring showing how to control the different functions. What she noticed about this was that it showed that the right inside diamond had a hologram function just like Megamind's watch. Next, she noticed a file that had every person Megamind had ever scanned with his watch, including people he had met or seen on Pifflepaffla. She also saw there was an added setting to make oneself invisible. _"That's new"_ She thought, _"at least, I think it is."_ She kept looking. The other things on the screen were instructions on how to add stealth mode to the space ship, coordinates to go directly to Pifflepaffla, and instructions on upgrades to the DNA infuser. "yeah, I see it." She said to Megamind.

"Roxanne listen to me. Code I am going to make it back to earth, and I don't want to see your face till I do. Do you understand?"

Roxanne wondered if this was the first time "code" was used as an actual code. "Code, I understand. I'll see you back here on earth." She replied.

"I love you Roxanne."

"And I love you, Megamind."

Roxanne immediately turned off the connection on her ring, realizing that the reason for Megamind speaking in code must be that someone was eves dropping, probably using Minions watch. She also realized she had to get to work on the upgrades Megamind sent, if she still wanted to leave by morning.

Marvin had, of course heard that conversation, and so had Minion. Marvin turned to him. "Well, it seems your friend is dumber than you think. He keeps telling me his plans! It's really very convenient."

Minion had deciphered the code, at least to some extent, but he didn't want Marvin to catch on. "N-No. He'll still beat you. You'll see." Said Minion, in a worried sounding voice.

Marvin laughed. "You know what. If his big plan is going to be ready in five days, I'll just have to carry out my own plan in four."

Minion hoped that Roxanne would arrive in time, and carry out… whatever the plan was. It was really weird for him to be out of the loop.


	10. Chapter 10

Roxanne had everything ready by morning, just as she planned, but she was really tired. Hopefully she could sleep on the way. The brainbots could wake her up if necessary. She checked the time. 8:30. She decided to wait 15 minutes to see if Metro Man would show up. "He probably won't, but you never know." She said to a brainbot that was floating near her.

Metro Man paced back and forth, undecided on what to do. He had never had to think this much about anything in his life, because before, he had really only ever thought about himself. Sure, he said nice things to people, like subtly encouraging Roxanne and Megamind to take on Titan. But really that had mostly been to get them off his case.

But now he was really thinking about what Roxanne had said. He considered his life, and realized it didn't have much value in it. It was the same way he had felt the year before, when he quit being a super hero. At the time, he thought it was because he was living for other people, and not for himself, but now he wondered if it was the other way around. He now had a chance to do something for someone else, and maybe even risk his life doing it. Though the thought scared him, it also made him kind of excited.

On top of all that, there was the little detail that his dad was alive. He didn't know how to feel about that. He never really felt that he missed his real parents, his earth parents had been enough. Even when Megamind had set out to find his people, Metro Man was happy for him, but the thought hadn't even crossed his mind that his own father would be found as well. Metro Man was definitely curious about his father, but beyond that, he didn't really have a desire to meet him, especially with him being evil and all.

Metro Man finally came to a decision. He was going to go with Roxanne and save his little buddy, if only for the reason that he owed it to Megamind. He used super speed to run to the lair, but Roxanne had already taken off. He stood there and looked at the ship, noticing that it hadn't disappeared yet, so he decided to go after it.

At the KMCP news station Nathan's boss walked into his office. "Mr. Nelson, I need you to fill in for miss Ritchi today, she called late last night and said she wasn't coming in today."

Nathan was surprised. His co-worker Roxanne rarely missed work, well at least, not since last year. "Really? Did she say why not?" He asked.

The boss just shrugged. "She said she had a personal issue to work through. Said I would understand later, whatever that means."

Now Nathan was looking out the window. "Maybe that's why. Look!" he said pointing out the window, where a space ship just like the one Megamind and Minion had taken off in the week before was taking off now.

"Well don't just stand there, get your Camera man and get out there!" said his boss.

A few minutes later Nathan was outside in front of a camera. "I'm Nathan Nelson reporting live with KMCP8. As you can see behind me, there seems to be a spaceship taking off from Megamind's lair. It is under speculation that Roxanne Ritchi is the pilot, but at this point nothing is confirmed. As you can see, the ship has not switched to hyper speed yet, it seems to be stopped, unlike when Megamind took off just last week. Again, we don't know the reason for this, but stay tuned for further information. This is Nathan Nel…."

"Look! A voice shouted from behind the camera, cutting Nathan off.

"Nathan turned around. "It seems that a smaller object is flying up to meet the ship, it appears to be… no way… is that Metro Man?" Nathan looked back at the camera with a shocked expression. He was speechless. After a moment, the Cameraman shut the camera off. "You saw him too, right?"

The camera man nodded.

Roxanne didn't know what to do. She had let the brainbots build the ship and hadn't really paid attention, except when adding the stealth feature. Because of this, she really didn't know what to do once she got the ship in the air. She had kind of assumed it would be easy to figure out. But in her defense, it was hard to concentrate with all the noisy brainbots. She thought they would come in handy, and it would be good to bring them, but in that moment, she wasn't sure. She was on the verge of pushing random buttons, when there was a loud bang.

All of the sudden Metro Man was sitting in the copilot chair. Roxanne screamed.

"Hey, calm down, it's just me!" Metro Man said.

Roxanne glared "why can't you ever show up in a normal way, like a normal person?"

"well, I'm not exactly a normal person, Roxy, at least not here." He replied, "and besides, you left without me."

"You were late!" Roxanne shot back.

"you didn't tell me what time you were leaving, you just said in the morning."

"you didn't give me any reason to think you would come."

Metro Man sighed. "let's just save your boyfriend in baby seal leather boots, shall we?" Roxanne burst out laughing. "What?" he asked.

Roxanne replied, "It's just that you attempted to copy the thing Megamind always said to me about you and your tights, but you said it so weird!"

"…Okay… well anyway, how do we get this thing into hyper speed… or whatever?" Metro Man asked

"Well that's what I've been trying to figure out..." Roxanne replied.

"Will this Help?" Metro Man asked, pulling out an instruction manual.

Roxanne took the instruction manual and started up the hyper drive without a word. She was annoyed that Metro Man had already been helpful.


	11. Chapter 11

Megamind had spent the past four days just spending time with his family getting to know them, and doing what sarylians do best: inventing. Since he really didn't have any plan of escape besides Roxanne showing up to save the day, he really didn't have anything else to do. He did try to think of a back-up plan, but nothing came to mind.

So, the fourth day since he had contacted Roxanne found him sitting with his aunt, inventing a type of 3D video game. They were pretty bored. Megamind decided to start a conversation, since he did have something he had been meaning to ask Lianne. "Aunt Lianne, do sarylians have last names?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"You know, like how Roxanne is Roxanne Ritchi." He said,

Lianne thought about this. "Oh, so her name is Roxanneritchi, and she goes by Roxanne for short? We have that. Sometimes people just call me Li instead of Lianne." She said smiling.

"No not that. Her name is only Roxanne, but Ritchi is her family name. everyone in her family has Ritchi as their last name." Megamind explained.

"Oh, I see. No, sarylians don't have anything like that." Lianne said.

"Oh, I see." Said Megamind, looking disappointed.

Lianne now could see that he had asked out of more than just curiosity. "Why were you wondering?" she asked.

Megamind looked at her and gave a slight smile. "It's just that on earth, at least in the area where I grew up, when a man and woman get married, the woman's last name is changed to the man's. I guess I was just hoping that I had a last name, so Roxanne could change hers to mine." He sighed. "but it's alright. I'll think of something."

"hmm" Lianne thought for a moment. She may have never heard of a last name before, but she still wanted to help her nephew. "How about that other name you said when you first met us… Blue!"

"Blue?" Megamind asked. It made sense, since it was a name he had already been used to. Though it did come with bad memories, it came with some good ones too. "Hmmm… Mr. Blue… I like it!" Megamind got a big smile on his face. "Now all I have to do is get out of here so I can Marry Roxanne so she can become Mrs. Blue!" Lianne looked at him puzzled. Though the chances were slim of what he said actually happening, Megamind still seemed cheerful. Strange.

Suddenly the door burst open and Marvin walked in. "Oh, I'm sorry." He said. "did I interrupt your plans to stop me? That's too bad, because it's show time!"

"oh, it is?" Megamind asked. Of course, he had expected something like this to happen, but he had to act surprised, and he was a little surprised anyway.

"yes, it is." Marvin grabbed Megamind by his giant collar, and took him outside. The others followed, since he left the door open. Marvin unceremoniously dropped Megamind on the ground in the central area of the town. As Megamind got up he noticed a pedestal that had a fish bowl on it, and inside the fish bowl was Minion.

"Minion! Are you all right?" Megamind started to run toward his friend, but Marvin stopped him.

"I'm fine sir. Don't worry about me." Minion assured him, though, Megamind thought he looked a little skinnier than usual.

Now Marvin spoke, in a sort of stage voice. "Well, I suppose you are wondering why I've brought you out here…."

"Really? You're about to just tell me your whole plan? Classic villain mistake, I should know. But continue." Megamind was getting in the zone. He knew that there was a very slim chance of defeating this guy, but the best way to increase that chance was to stall him.

"What? What are you talking about? Anyway, I do have something to tell you. You know how you have been using your little communicators to communicate with your little friends? Well it just so happens that you've been communicating to me as well. I…"

Now Megamind put on a big act of being surprised. "What? you were listening the whole time!? I mean I knew that… Of course… how could a guy like me not figure that out?"

"Shut up!" Marvin shouted at him, then continued. "Anyway, I've heard a lot of interesting things while you were having your stupid secret conversations. Most interesting was the conversation you had with your girlfriend. It seems that you're rather important on earth."

What? no, that's crazy. Earth people hate me!" Megamind was wondering why Marvin brought up earth. It disconcerted him just a little bit.

"That's not what I heard. Apparently, you're some kind of hero there." Marvin said. "So, this is what you're going to do. You're going to come with me to earth and when we get there, you are going to introduce me as the new overlord of the whole planet, and if you don't, I will just have to destroy the whole planet as I did that little pifflepaffle town. I also would like to be introduced to the son of mine that I heard you mention. Any questions?"

Megamind was getting really nervous, but now his false confidence kicked in. "Yes. How are you going to get to earth? You don't have a ship besides mine, and you won't be able to fly it. I'm certainly not going to fly it for you." Megamind was totally bluffing. He knew that there was an instruction manual, and if Marvin looked, he would be able to find it. But Marvin didn't think of that. He thought of something worse.

Before anyone could see what he was doing, Marvin used heat vision to blast the pedestal Minions bowl was sitting on, causing the bowl to fall and shatter, and leaving minion gasping in the dirt. Though he could last much longer than a normal fish without water, he was still a fish.

"No, Minion!" Megamind cried. Once again, he tried to run to his friend, but Marvin held him firmly.

"Oh, what a shame. Looks like your minion is dying. I wish there was something we could do to help." Marvin said. "Oh, I know! If you agree to take me to your precious earth, I might remember where to find water for your minion. Unfortunately, my memory isn't what it used to be, and I need incentive to remember things."

Megamind burned with anger and frustration. He couldn't do anything to help his friend. He glanced at his friends and family, but they must have already tried to help, and subsequently been dumb darted, because they were all now playing some sort of duck-duck-goose game at that moment. _"those little pink idiots! Don't they know what they're doing?"_ Megamind thought. He briefly wondered how his people had gone so long without just letting the pifflepaffles die. But he quickly shut the thought out. It was his job to do what was right, no matter what incentive there was to do otherwise. At the same time, he didn't know what he was going to do in this situation.

"Megamind, I do believe your dear fishy friend is waiting for your answer." Marvin grinned evilly.

"Sir…" Minion struggled to speak. "Don't do it… I'll be o…kay."

"Minion…" Megamind whispered as tears started forming in his eyes. He wished it was his own life at risk, not his best friend's, but that wasn't how the villain game worked. He knew that. It was why he had continued to kidnap Roxanne all the time. But with Marvin it wasn't a game. It was life and death.

Suddenly everyone's attention was diverted as a man dressed in tights and a white cape flew down from the sky. "Dad" Metro Man exclaimed, not knowing what else to say.

"Son!?" Marvin was surprised. From what he'd heard, he hadn't thought Metro Man was coming.

The father and the son stared at each other, both feeling like they actually cared about the other now that they were face to face. It was really weird for both of them. Metro Man had never felt a connection like this with anyone before, since he had never even seen one of his own people. As for Marvin, he hadn't cared about anything since that day he had found his planet was gone, but now he cared what Metro Man thought. But did he care enough that Metro Man could convince him to stop what he was doing?


	12. Chapter 12

Metro Man finally broke the trance "Well umm… It's good to meet you. Up until last week I didn't know… "He trailed off.

"Yeah, Me neither." Said Marvin. "So, umm did you enjoy life on earth?" Marvin asked.

As Marvin and Metro Man continued their gradually less awkward conversation, Megamind turned his attention back on his friend. Marvin was still holding him, so he couldn't go closer, but as he watched he saw Minion slowly rise into the air and seem to float toward a nearby building. _"Roxanne!"_ He thought excitedly, as his heart did an involuntary summersault.

Megamind glanced at Marvin, whose attention was still fully on Metro Man. He hadn't notice what happened to the fish. Their conversation had briefly turned back to silence, but now Metro Man spoke again. "So, Dad… Meeting you is not the only reason I came here. You see uhh Megamind there is my… friend… and I heard that he hasn't exactly been treated kindly… by you." Metro Man spoke haltingly, not knowing how his father would react.

"yes… I'm sure it seems that way. I was just trying to get him to take me to earth to… meet you… but he didn't want to… but anyway now you are here so uhh… yeah." Marvin said, setting Megamind down. It wasn't usually so hard for him to talk to someone, but with Metro Man he lost all his usual confidence, in his hope that his son wouldn't hate him.

"well I'm glad I came then." Metro Man paused unsure how to continue. "So, do you think you might start living more peacefully with people now that I'm here?"

Marvin became a little defensive now. "what do you mean? Perhaps I am the sole ruler of this planet, and I didn't gain that position quite peacefully, but I'm nice enough to people."

"Ibelieve that you were once a great person and could be that way again, but you have a little way to go." Said Metro Man, trying to say what he had to in the nicest way possible. "I mean just a moment ago, you almost killed Minion. But I'm sure with…"

It turned out bringing up Minion was the wrong move for Metro Man. Marvin immediately snapped out of his spell of nice-ness, and he remembered his evil plot. He turned to look at the fish and saw that he was gone, and so was Megamind. He turned on Metro Man. "you did that on purpose, didn't you?! You distracted me so they could get away." Marvin was angry now. "you had me going there too, with all your talk about peace and friends. Well guess what, I like being evil, and I'm not going to stop cause some long lost wussy son shows up and asks me to. Now if you'll excuse me, I have unfinished business. He turned away and flew up in the air a little way. "Megamind?" he called. "don't think you've gotten away. I will kill you, and your little fish too!"

"Sorry Dad, but I can't let you do that." Said Metro Man, flying full speed toward his father, and at the same time wondering to himself where all his sudden bravery had come from.

When Marvin set him down, Megamind thought it was probably the smartest plan to stick around, and see how things played out, but he couldn't help it. He had to go find Roxanne. And Minion too, of course. But mostly Roxanne.

He quietly crept into the building where he had seen Minion disappear, not wanting to catch Marvin's attention. Once inside, he walked down a hallway and found a room with a huge tank in which eleven minions swam around. "Minion!" Megamind said, spotting his own.

"Sir! You're all right!" Minion said.

"So are you!" Megamind said. "Is… is Roxanne around here somewhere?" he asked. Suddenly, he felt something poke him in the ribs from behind. He screamed like a girl. Then he heard laughter behind him and turned around, but didn't see anything.

"Sorry, I know now is not the time considering our situation, but it was too good of an opportunity to pass up." Said Roxanne's voice from a foot away from Megamind.

"Oh Roxanne." Megamind said, gently reaching his hand out to find her face. Once he found it, he pulled his invisible girl in for a kiss. After a long moment, they pulled apart. All Megamind wanted to do right then was tell Roxanne how amazing she was, and then kiss her again, but a loud shout pulled them back to reality.

"Megamind? Don't think you've…."

"Metro Man's talk didn't work." Roxanne said.

"Did you bring the Diffuser gun?" Megamind asked.

"yes, and it has the upgrades you sent plans for…" If Roxanne were visible at that moment, her face would have gone pale. "But I left it back on the ship."

"Well then, we'll just have to go get it, but first…" he turned to the tank of minions, "Do any of you know where he keeps your robot bodies?"

A dull blue female answered "in that corner closet there." She said, motioning with her fin.

Megamind quickly ran over to the closet and found Minion's body, ignoring the awesome designs of the others. He filled it with water and started it up, then put Minion in it. "Alright Minion you get all these others into their bodies and get out of here. Roxanne and I will go get the gun." Megamind said.

"Right," replied Minion, "But Sir, two…"

"no time Minion we've got to go." Megamind said. "Lead the way Roxanne." He felt a hand grab his pull toward the door.

Minion had been about to say that two of the minions had never gotten bodies, since they had never met the Sarylians they were bound to. "Well then, the rest of us will just have to stay and defend them, if it comes to that." He said as he got to work.

As Megamind followed Roxanne to the invisible ship he noticed Marvin and Metro Man fighting. It was a weird battle to witness, since before now Metro Man had been invulnerable. It also seemed that, even though they were both getting bruises, Metro Man seemed to be holding back a little more than Marvin. As he looked Marvin stopped in the middle of throwing a punch, seeming to notice Megamind. After a Moment Metro Man punched him in the face. Megamind hoped Metro Man would be able to continue holding him off long enough.

Megamind and Roxanne were soon at the ship. Megamind could see where it was because it reflected the sun. they went inside and Megamind was surprised to see so many brainbots. "You brought brainbots! Good thinking." He said.

Roxanne absently nodded, forgetting he couldn't see her. She was mainly focused on finding the diffuser gun. "Here it is!" she said.

Megamind saw the Gun "floating" toward him. "Great!" He said. "better start it warming up now so it's ready when I need it." He flipped a switch, then carried the gun outside. He stopped and turned around, assuming Roxanne was right behind him. "Roxanne… I'm going to go face Marvin now… And this plan…. Well I want you… I mean… If I don't…" Megamind couldn't figure out the best way to say what he was trying to, but Roxanne knew what he meant. Suddenly he felt Roxanne's lips against his. He wrapped his arms around her invisible body. "Don't worry." She said, breaking away. "you'll... aaahhh" Her words were cut off in a surprised scream.

Marvin had been fighting Metro Man for a while now, and he was starting to get tired. After all, he was twice the age of his opponent. But he found he had one advantage. He could tell that Metro Man was holding back. Marvin was holding back to, but not nearly as much. He knew how much a Glaupunkt could take better than Metro Man did.

But this fight really was getting tiresome. He wanted it to be over so he could go after Megamind and see what he was up to. Finally, he got the chance he had been waiting for. The back of Metro Man's neck was briefly exposed, and Marvin shot a quick little shot of heat vision at it. Metro Man immediately fell to the ground, unconscious.

Marvin almost felt a little bad. Almost. But he quickly turned his attention to finding Megamind. He flew in the direction he saw Megamind going, and in a minute, he caught sight of the blue Sarylian. But what was he doing? _"It looks like he's… Kissing the air?"_ Marvin thought, confused. Then it dawned on him. Sarylians were always discovering things, and if anyone could make a person invisible they could. And If Megamind was kissing an invisible person, it was probably his little earth girlfriend whom he had begged to stay on earth. "Oh, this is too perfect" Marvin said to himself as he flew down to steal the invisible girl.


	13. Chapter 13

As Roxanne screamed Megamind felt her vanish from next to him, then saw Marvin in the sky, holding the now visible Roxanne under his arm. _"The force of being pulled into the sky at super speed most have shorted the circuit of the ring"_ He thought. He looked at her face. She looked genuinely scared, and he couldn't bear it. But being who he was, Megamind wasn't about to give up in despair. He whistled, and a hundred brainbots flew out of the ship. "Brainbots? Confuse!" He said pointing at Marvin. As the brainbot started flying at Marvin and circling him, Megamind called four aside. "You two, save Roxanne and keep her safe. You two: I need a lift." Right as he said this the gun in his hands clicked from warming up to ready.

Megamind jumped on the heads of the two brainbots, and then started ascending toward Marvin. As he was getting closer he saw Roxanne fall and the other two brainbots catch her, and take her to safety. "Perfect." He said. Now he could charge Marvin without worry. But when Megamind was about five feet away, Marvin Punched a brainbot and it flew right at Megamind's giant blue head. Megamind started falling, unconscious, but the brainbots seemed to have a sense for when their "daddy" was in danger, and all of them rushed to his aid. They caught him and set him on the ground gently. Unfortunately, now Marvin was completely unhindered, and he took the opportunity to destroy every brainbot in sight with laser vision.

When the two brainbots caught her, they took Roxanne behind the ship. From there she saw her Fiancé being really awesome and surfing on brainbots, and she also saw him fall. She tried to run to him, but the brainbots with her held her back, following their daddy's orders to keep her safe. She struggled, but she knew it was a futile effort. She knew from experience that brainbots had a firm grip. She watched helplessly as all the brainbots were destroyed. Then she saw Marvin come down to the ground, pick up the fallen diffuser gun and Megamind. She saw him fly away back to the town, holding her fiancé by the ankle, and laughing evilly.

Roxanne turned on the two remaining brainbots. "How could you!" She yelled at them, but really, she knew that she wouldn't have been able to help Megamind, instead she would only have put herself in danger. Apparently, the brainbots viewed their mission of keeping her safe complete, because they let go.

Roxanne tried to think of something she could do to help Megamind now that she didn't have the diffuser gun. At the moment, she couldn't think of anything, and tears started forming in her eyes. It didn't help that she didn't know how long Marvin planned to keep Megamind alive. "Stop that!" she told herself. "that doesn't help! I'll think of something!" But the tears didn't stop and Roxanne slumped to the ground. She was too stressed and upset to think clearly, and she felt worthless. "I'm no genius." She said.

One of the brainbots floated down next to her. "ba-bow." It said as it gently nudged her hand. Roxanne looked at her hand and saw her engagement ring.

"You're right." She said. "I do have the ring, and I can't sit here moping while my fiancé is in danger. Let's go save Megamind… or … daddy" she added looking at the brainbots. Just like that, she had the start of a plan forming in her mind. _"guess I'm not as dumb as I think"_ She thought as she ran inside to grab a water bottle. Then she turned her disguise on to pifflepaffle mode and set out toward the town.

Marvin was not quite sure what to do with Megamind. He wanted to kill him, but he couldn't help thinking about what the fish had said about losing the game. _"that's stupid. I shouldn't care about that!"_ he thought. He looked at the unconscious Megamind, and his eyes started heating up. "No!" he said out loud. He would kill Megamind, but to get full satisfaction, he had to have an audience.

As he arrived back at the town, he noticed Metro Man still on the ground where he left him. "got to deal with him first." He said. He wanted everyone to witness the death of Megamind, but he couldn't have Metro Man stopping him, so he had to make sure he stayed unconscious. He laid Metro Man on the ground with a small rock poking into his neck, on the pressure point that had caused him to go unconscious in the first place.

Next Marvin dealt with Megamind. He didn't know any tricks to keep him knocked out, so he used a metal bar to strap Megamind to a chair in the middle of the town square. After that he set up a portable force field holding cell, and ushered all ten sedated Sarylians into it. When he was ready he would send a pifflepaffle in to give them the anti-dumb serum… or whatever they called it.

Now came the hard part. Gathering the minions. Those things were so slippery that he dreaded touching even one of them, but nine…. Marvin shivered. He would make the pifflepaffles do it, but he had learned from experience, that that wasn't a good idea. "Let's just get this over with." he said to himself. However, on entering the minion room, he was surprised to find nine minions in their own robot bodies, and in the process of building two more miniature bodies for the others. "Hey! What's going on here?!"

Every minion stopped what they were doing and looked at him. They knew that they couldn't fight him, but surprisingly, they stood to face him anyway. "We aren't going to stand by and watch you oppress people anymore!" one of them said.

Marvin groaned. "This is Megamind's doing, isn't it? What is it about that guy that makes everyone so… fearless?" he looked at the minions and one of them shrugged. "Whatever, I don't have time for this." Marvin said, quickly pulling out an electricity gun and shooting the nine minions faster than any normal person could. They all collapsed on the ground, and Marvin dragged them outside one by one.

As he started to drag the last minion out, he glanced up at the two fish swimming in the tank, wondering if he should bring them out for the execution too. He had never known exactly how to deal with those two. He knew that they had some weird connection to the two younger Sarylians in town, since they had hatched on the same days that those two had been born, but he was never going to let them meet. He sometimes wondered why he didn't just kill them, but whenever he considered it, he had a superstitious feeling that something bad would happen to him. In this case, he decided to leave them in the room, not wanting to risk them being seen by the two young sarylians.

He went back outside and looked around. He had the minions and the sarylians contained, but in places where they would have a good view of the execution. A group of pifflepaffles had gathered too, and they looked scared, as they always did when he was around, but they also looked sad. Marvin just shrugged. He really didn't care what pifflepaffle's felt at all. He turned his attention to Megamind who was starting to wake up. Now all he needed was for the sarylians to be de-dumbified, and everything would be ready. He noticed a pifflepaffle just coming into town. "You there!" he said in the pifflepaffla language. "go smartify the sarylians."

Roxanne froze. Marvin was pointing at her and speaking in a weird language. At first, she panicked, thinking she had been caught, but then she realized that, since she was disguised as a pifflepaffle, he was probably giving her some instruction. After pointing at her, he pointed at the group of sarylians in an electrified prison cell thingy, so she decided to walk in that direction. To her annoyance, he kept watching her. This wasn't good. If she knew what he wanted, she could do it then fade into the crowd, but she didn't know. She wished she could just disappear, which, technically she could, but doing that would totally give her identity away.

As she got closer to the prison she realized that the sarylians didn't seem quite right. They were wandering around in circles and bumping into each other, and they didn't seem to care that Megamind was bound to a chair in the center of town. She stopped outside, not knowing what to do next, but Marvin yelled something at her, probably along the lines of "Hurry up!" so she went in.

Thankfully Megamind had woken up now and was talking to Marvin in his familiar Sarcastic voice. "Don't yell at the little pink ones too harshly Marvin, or they might turn against you."

"They're too afraid to turn against me, and I'm going to renew that fear by killing you in front of everyone." Marvin shot back.

As they bantered on, Roxanne spoke to the sarylians, not knowing what else to do. "Hey umm, are you ok?" She asked.

One of them, a female about her own age, looked at her with surprise, a sharp contrast to the dumb expression she had been making a second ago. "You speak English?" She asked in a whisper.

"yeah, it's me Roxanne. You must be Cloe. Do you know what he wants me to do?" Roxanne whispered back.

"Oh, I'm glad you're here. We didn't really have a plan besides break out of the cell and rush Marvin, and if we did that he would probably kill Megamind before we got to him anyway." Cloe said, then noticed the little pink face staring at her as if waiting for something. "Oh right. Your question. He told you to give us the dumb dart antidote, which you probably don't have anyway. But don't worry, prison cells like this have an automatic brain clearing system, so we've just been pretending to be dumb so we wouldn't give ourselves away. Just tap everyone on the arm and they'll pretend like they just came out of the daze. They may not look like it, but they have heard this whole conversation." She told Roxanne.

Roxanne did what Cloe suggested, and everyone was indeed ready to pretend like they were just now realizing what was going on. They started yelling at Marvin and shouting to Megamind to ask if he was alright. Satisfied, Roxanne went to leave, and realized she was trapped. This was bad.

Megamind woke up to the sound of Marvin shouting in the pifflepaffle language. "Well, what are you waiting for. I haven't got all day!" Marvin shouted. Megamind followed his gaze and saw a pifflepaffle entering a containment cell with all his family and friends in it. He wasn't quite sure, but he thought it looked like the one he had sent Roxanne an image of. He didn't know whether it was Roxanne or not, but he decided to assume it was and further more to assume that she needed him to buy her some time. So, he decided to banter with Marvin, knowing he could go on for ages, and If Marvin was anything like Metro Man so could he.

They bantered back and forth for a few minutes. "But there is little satisfaction in a hateful breakfast…" Megamind was saying, when his family members started shouting.

"Megamind are you alright?" he heard his aunt say.

"Yes, I'm fine… for now." Megamind said, then noticed Roxanne was still in the prison cell, so he decided to continue. "Actually, I'm rather comfortable. How thoughtful of you Marvin. If I had been in your place, I would have picked a less comfortable chair to put my captive in."

This brought Marvin's attention back to Megamind. "I assure you, your comfort won't last for long. I am certain when I shoot you with this gun you will be very uncomfortable. After all, if you expected it to have an effect on me, I'm sure it will be far worse for you." Marvin said, pointing the DNA infuser at Megamind.

Marvin was so wrong and so right at the same time. He didn't know that the DNA infuser wasn't meant to kill him, only take his powers. But the gun being pointed at Megamind caused him to panic. It was designed to work with human and glaupunkt DNA only. So even though it wouldn't actually hurt Marvin, according to Megamind's calculations, there was a 90% chance the gun would kill him. The 10% chance of survival was due to the fact that Sarylian, human, and glaupunkt DNA were all pretty similar, but they were still different enough that he didn't like his chances. He had actually felt this way once before, when Roxanne had pointed the exact same gun at him. But this was definitely worse.

"wait! You don't want to shoot that! You don't even know what it does! For all you know it could give me abilities like the ones you have." Megamind said, but he was obviously panicked.

"You know, judging by your reaction to having it pointed at you I don't think that is what it does. But I'll give you points for creativity." Marvin said. "Goodbye Megamind." Marvin pulled the trigger, and nothing happened. He looked at the gun and on the side, three short messages appeared in sequence. System time out, system reboot, and warming up. Marvin read it. "Warming up? What does that mean?"

Megamind laughed with relief. "It means that Minion is a fantastic fish" He said, secretly taking back every time he had yelled at Minion because of the warming up feature on all their weapons.

"What? Whatever. I don't need this gun I can kill you myself." Marvin said, throwing the gun behind him.

"Wait!" Megamind yelled, panicking once again." Are you sure you are ready? I mean you have a very grand set up here. You wouldn't want anyone to miss the show!" To Megamind's surprise the red glow in Marvin's eyes actually stopped.

"you know what, there is someone who isn't here. Or at least I haven't seen her." Marvin said. "What was your girlfriends name again? Roxanne." Marvin now shouted to the general world. "Roxanne? Are you here. If you are, why don't you come try to save your boyfriend? It would be very amusing to witness I'm sure." Marvin paused and waited a moment. "Show yourself!" He yelled.

Megamind was now more worried than ever. He couldn't see Roxanne in the prison cell anymore, and he was sure she would reveal herself any second… but she didn't.

"Well it looks like your girlfriend is a no show. Guess she didn't want to say hello." Marvin said, turning to Megamind.

Suddenly Roxanne appeared in front of Marvin with the fully warmed-up Infuser Gun in her hands "Ollo!" She said as she pointed it at his face and pulled the trigger. A little red bullet shot out and went right in his nose. Marvin shrunk down to become more human sized. He was rather angry, and he was staring at Roxanne with all his might, but nothing was happening. "Sorry, that's not going to work anymore." She told him. "And by the way, Megamind isn't my Boyfriend. He's my fiancé." She said holding her left hand up to show off her ring. On an impulse, she dehydrated him. After all, he could still potentially be dangerous. Plus, she had been wanting to do that for a while.

Next, she turned to Megamind and used the ring to dehydrate the bar he was bound to his chair with. Megamind immediately wrapped his arms around his fiancée. "Thank you, my darling." He whispered. "You saved me."

"well, you saved me first." She replied, hugging him back. They stood together in that embrace for a long time, simply enjoying each other's presence.


	14. Chapter 14

Megamind and Roxanne were drawn back to reality as they heard various shouts of "Minion!" "Sir!" and "Ma'am!" They turned around to see most of the sarylians running over to their minions to help them up, hitting the reboot button on their suits. Megamind joined them, greeting his own minion. As the excitement of being reunited with their Minions died down, everyone noticed two Sarylians hanging back; Nick and Cloe.

There was awkward silence only for a short moment, because the minions immediately started shouting all at once, telling Nick and Cloe to come with them. Everyone went into the building where the minions were mostly kept, and saw the huge tank with two fish swimming around in it. All the older sarylians immediately made the connection, and looked around to see if Nick and Cloe did too. They then noticed that those two were still at the back of the group, and couldn't see anything. As one all the sarylians and minions backed up to one side or the other to make a clear path between the pair of fish and the pair of sarylians.

Nick and Cloe were shocked at the sudden movement of everyone at once, but they were more surprised to see the two fish staring back at them from the tank. In fact, at first, they couldn't believe what they were seeing. They slowly started walking closer, and Cloe subconsciously grabbed Nicks hand. When they were right up next to the tank the fish that Cloe was staring at finally broke the silence. "You're real." She said.

Suddenly all four were talking at once, and at first, no one else could make any sense of what they were saying to each other. From what he heard, Megamind started to develop a theory about the connection these sarylians and minions had with each other that, if it turned out to be true, fascinated him. He had always known that there was a special connection between himself and Minion, beyond just growing up together, and he had learned more since he had met the other sarylians, but this was incredible.

Finally, there was a break in the excited conversation between Nick, Cloe, and their minions, so Megamind decided to confirm his theory. "Am I right in my understanding that you have dreamed of each other throughout life, even though you've never met?" he asked.

"fascinating, right?! Not only that, but it seems we shared dreams, so that the conversations we had were actually with each other, not just dream versions of each other!" Nick replied. Every sarylian in the room stood dumbfounded at this new discovery. Something like this had never happened on Sarylia, at least not in recorded history. As far back as anyone could remember, it had always been protocol to unite the newborn sarylians with the newly hatched minions as soon as possible, so this was a completely unique situation.

Suddenly Cloe's brow furrowed. "wait a second, how come nobody ever told us about this? I mean, someone had to have known, right?"

Lianne was first to answer. "We did know that there must have been two minions that hatched on the same days each of you were born, because that is how it has always been. Minions lie dormant in their eggs until the sarylian they are bound to is born, then they suddenly hatch. It's amazing really…" Lianne paused. "What we didn't know is that these two minions were still alive. When they never turned up we assumed that Marvin must have chosen to kill them rather than let them be united with you. We resolved never to speak of it with you, so that you would not be sadder than you already were."

Now Nicks minion spoke up. "but how come you never knew we were here?" he asked.

"Because Marvin told us never to speak of you two to the Sarylians, or else he would kill all of them off." Said one of the older fish. "We knew he was up to no good, but we also knew that he would make good on his threat, so we didn't dare disobey him. I'm so sorry."

"that's alright, the important thing is we're all together now." Said the little female fish next to Cloe.

"That's right!" Cloe agreed. "That reminds me, we need to get to work building that cool body we designed for you in our dreams!" and with that Cloe grabbed a spare bowl, scooped her fishy friend up, and ran to the lab. Nick and his minion were right behind them, followed by all the other sarylians with their minions, making plans for upgrades on robot bodies, talking about new invention ideas, or just chatting and enjoying their newfound freedom.

Megamind stood there in the room lost in thought for a while. "what are you thinking about?" Roxanne asked, moving voice next to him.

"I was thinking about how many terrible things Marvin has done to these people, and wondering what I should do with him." He answered honestly.

"You mean we can't just leave him in a cube?" Roxanne asked raising her eyebrow.

Megamind let out a short laugh, "I wish, but you know how unstable that would be. One drop of water and poof there he is. I don't want to take him back to earth prison, that somehow just doesn't feel right. His powers of persuasiveness are too great to leave him with the pifflepaffles. I doubt the sarylians and minions want to deal with him. They probably never want to see his face again." Megamind's out-loud train of thought ended, and after a pause he asked the question he always asked when he was at a loss. "Minion, what do you think?"

"Well Sir, I've spent some time with Marvin, the other minions, and the pifflepaffles, and I agree with everything you've said so far… I suppose the best thing in situations like these is for the convict to be dealt with by his own people, but his people are all gone…."

"Except for Metro Man!" Megamind finished "We could see what he has to say. After all, him and Marvin are the only glaupunkts left."

"I think that is a good idea Sir." Minion said.

"Speaking of Metro Man, where has he been?" Roxanne asked.

The three of them looked at each other, suddenly concerned. Though Metro Man was by no means any of their favorite person, they still cared about his wellbeing, especially after everything he had done for them that day. they ran outside to look for him, and found lying on the ground. For a moment, Roxanne was worried that he was dead. She had never seen Metro Man unconscious before. But Megamind calmly walked over to him and checked his pulse. "He's fine." He said, "Though I'm surprised he's still out cold. He should have woken up a while ago… I suppose we ought to move him some place more comfortable, though I doubt he'll know the difference"

Roxanne and Minion agreed, and Minion started to lift Metro Man off the ground, but as soon as he did Metro Man woke up. "Aaaaaaahhhh! What? What is this feeling in my neck? It's like… a bad feeling. I've never felt like this before."

"That, would be pain. I've had that feeling a lot in my lifetime because of you, so stop being a big baby and deal with it!" Megamind replied, though he wasn't really as annoyed as he acted, he was more relieved.

"Little Buddy! You're ok! How did that happen? I thought I was your only hope!" Metro Man said.

"Interesting. This must be a pressure point where glaupunkts are vulnerable! Just like the heel of Achilles in Greek myth-oh-logy…." Megamind said, studying the back of Metro Man's neck.

Since Megamind clearly wasn't paying attention at the moment, Roxanne ventured to explain. "Well, you see… you were actually more of a distraction than an 'only hope.' I brought the DNA infuser gun with me from earth…" Roxanne proceeded to explain everything that had happened that day.

By the time Roxanne finished, Megamind was paying attention again. "So, Metro Man, what do you think we should do with Marvin?" He asked.

"You want my opinion?" Metro Man was surprised.

"Well of course. After all, he is your father, and you are the only one left from his race." Megamind said. _"Besides that, I have no idea what to do with him."_ He thought, but didn't say that out loud.

Metro Man considered for a moment. "Well, the thing is… I don't know. Maybe it would work. I don't think he has some good in him, but maybe some non-bad… I mean, he didn't kill me… and I think we almost had a really good conversation going…."

Megamind wasn't sure if Metro Man was talking to himself or to everyone. "So, what exactly is your idea?" he asked.

Metro Man looked up at Megamind. "What if I take him with me? I would still make sure his crimes were punished, according to everything I know about justice. I could keep an eye on him, and maybe have a positive effect on him. I realize now that I'm not as good a person as I always thought myself to be, but I hope I'm good enough to have an effect on my dad. Maybe then he won't be evil anymore. What do you say little buddy?"

"Well I would certainly be a hy-pa-crit if I didn't give someone else a chance to change their evil ways. Even if I was less evil." Megamind said. "just one question. You said 'take him with me.' Where exactly are you going?"

"Oh, right. I was wondering, since you have two spaceships now, could I take one and explore the universe with it? So far, my life has been dull… no offence to you… and just traveling to this planet, I had this excitement that I hadn't felt before." Everyone could see by his face that he really was excited. Suddenly his face changed to a less happy expression. "Also, I let the people of Metro City see me when I left… And I'm not ready to face them, after faking my death and all…"

"Why you lousy, no good coward! Gaaahh! I'm glad you helped us and everything, but if we go back without you, they won't believe it was really you, and Megamind will still hold the blame for your death! But you don't care about that, do you?!" If Roxanne had any musical instruments or speakers handy, they would have been crashing into Metro Man's face.

"Actually, I do care about that. I would make an apology video explaining to the people what really happened the day I "died." I really am trying to be a better person, I'm just not ready to speak to the people of Metro City face to face." Metro Man replied.

"Whatever." Roxanne said, though her anger was slightly mollified knowing that Megamind wouldn't be held guilty of Metro Man's death anymore.

Megamind stood silent for a moment, considering Metro Man's idea. He had to admit, it would be good for Metro Man to do something with his life, instead of moping around in a basement and bothering Megamind when he was especially bored. Once, he even asked if they could reenact one of their old battles for fun. Megamind actually started working on plans for a battle simulator so that it would be safe, but they needed Roxanne, and she wasn't interested in hanging out with Metro Man.

"alright, I agree." Megamind said. "You can take the spare ship and Marvin, and go wherever you wish. Only, don't let Marvin out of your sight, I mean that as if you had normal eyes. And be careful! Even as a human Marvin could still potentially be dangerous to you since he knows about glaupunkt weaknesses. In case you somehow have need of it, there is a spare dehydration gun…"

"I Know, I know, and a navigator thingy, and all the cool gadgets. I skimmed through the instruction manuel." Metro Man said, "Thank you little Buddy! You don't know how much this means to me!" He said, squeezing Megamind in a bear hug.

Metro Man did just what he said and made an explanation video for the people of Metro City to send back with Megamind, Roxanne, and Minion. After he was given the cube that was his dad, he left on the ship that he and Roxanne had arrived on. He didn't rehydrate Marvin until he was well on his way, out of courtesy for everyone else.

When Metro Man finally did decide to rehydrate Marvin, he felt a little nervous. He wasn't sure whether it would be the Marvin that had been slightly insecure at meeting his son after years of separation, or the one that wanted to spread fear and destruction just for the fun of it. He got the dehydration gun ready in case Marvin would be hostile when he rehydrated. He didn't necessarily need it, but he thought it would be the least painful method of incapacitating his dad. He set the cube in the co-pilot seat and carefully poured a little water on it, and Marvin materialized.

"whaa!? Son? What happened? We're is that annoying human girl?" Marvin asked.

Metro Man explained everything to his dad, starting with the DNA gun up until the point when he rehydrated him just then. Metro Man thought Marvin would be angry about losing the "game" to Megamind, but he actually seemed rather calm, and a little confused. "so, Megamind just let me go? After everything I've done?" Marvin asked? "He's a bigger idiot than I thought."

"Well I wouldn't say he just let you go." Metro Man replied, "He changed your DNA so you couldn't hurt anyone else, and left you with me, so you don't have total freedom."

"Okay sure, but…" Marvin paused. "A man who has committed my crimes in life certainly deserves death." He said quietly, as if it was the first time he had ever considered the consequences of his actions.

"Well that's true." Metro Man agreed. "But Megamind isn't big on killing, and he believes in second chances, especially after his life." He paused. "You won't ever be able to take back the evil you've done, but perhaps you can turn your life around and do good things in the future."

Marvin was quiet for a while, thinking about what Metro Man said. He did enjoy being evil, but maybe it wouldn't be so bad to make a change. Besides that, he was stuck with Metro Man either way, and he was pretty sure things would be better if he behaved himself. Maybe. After a while he spoke up "what do you mean Megamind believes in second chances because of the life he had? What's his story?"

Metro Man smiled. "Well it all started when we both landed on earth as babies…"

Megamind, Roxanne, Lianne, Robert, Nick, Cloe, and all their minions, spent the next week traveling around the planet to the different cities and telling the good news that they were all free of Marvin's control. Megamind loved meeting more people from his race, but he did get weird looks at first when people found out he and Roxanne were engaged. One girl even told him that he didn't have to stoop to such levels, that she would gladly marry him based on the fact that he beat Marvin, and that he didn't have to worry about the earth girl, because she had heard they didn't have much in the way of feelings. Megamind actually dehydrated her. After he had cooled off a little he rehydrated her, stiffly apologized and informed her that Roxanne was the one who defeated Metro Man, that humans do have feelings, and that he wasn't going to marry anyone else.

Despite the negativity toward Roxanne at the beginning, most of the Sarylians really liked her once they got to know her a little bit. There were a few older sarylians set in their ways who wouldn't consider thinking kindly of a human, or "earthian," as they insisted on calling Roxanne, even when told otherwise. But everyone else just ignored those people, because it was obvious that Roxanne was a wonderful person.

The other thing that they had to deal with was making peace with the pifflepaffles once again. Lianne and Robert called a meeting of all the leaders of the sarylians and pifflepaffles to discuss what should be happen next, and whether the Sarylians should stay on Pifflepaffla, or seek a different place to live. Surprisingly to Lianne and Robert, most of the Sarylians were quick to forgive the pifflepaffles and agree to continue living on Pifflepaffla more or less with the original terms of peace that had been set when they first came to the planet. The meeting went really well, but for some reason, Lianne and Robert didn't feel good about it. They should have been happy that the meeting went so well, but they weren't. it wasn't that they didn't forgive the pifflepaffles, they did, but truthfully, they really hated the site of pifflepaffles anymore, and they wondered why it didn't bother everyone else. Maybe it hadn't been as bad for the Sarylians in the other cities. Whatever the reason, Robert and Lianne were unhappy about the Idea of seeing pifflepaffles on a regular basis for the rest of their lives.

The solution to this problem came when they were enjoying a cup of coffee, with Megamind and Roxanne. Megamind and Roxanne were discussing their plans for going back to earth. "I wish we had kept the stealth ship. As soon as we land humans are going to boombard us with questions." Megamind lamented.

"Yeah that first confrontation will be annoying, but you and I both know you love the attention" Roxanne said.

"Ahh, yes, you know me so well." Megamind agreed. "but I have enjoyed the time here with my family and friends. Don't you think we could stay, just one more week?"

"You said yourself that you've been away from Metrocity too long, and I owe the people an explanation too." Roxanne said. Megamind smiled at the fact that she said Metrocity instead of Metro city, and didn't seem to notice.

"You right of course." Megamind sighed, then turned to his aunt and uncle. "I'm really going to miss you though, and everyone else." He said to them.

"We'll miss you too" Lianne replied, "Your cheerfulness has counteracted our dread at having to continue living in the same city as those dense little pifflepaffles."

"Perhaps we can come visit you on earth sometime when…" Robert started to say, when Lianne interrupted him.

"That's it! Not visit earth… Robert, we should go live on earth!" Lianne exclaimed.

Everyone's face brightened considerably at the idea. "That's brilliant! That is, if we would be welcome. Megamind?" Robert looked at him questioningly

"Of course you would be welcome! I'm sure the people of earth wouldn't mind having a few more geniuses around to make the planet a better place. We should see if the others want to come live on earth too!" Megamind said. By "others" he meant everyone in the group of ten that he met his first day.

They took the idea to their other friends and family and they all agreed readily. The whole group worked together to build a couple more ships, and Roxanne thought it was the most fun she had ever had. Everyone was in such a good mood, being excited to go to earth, and they laughed and joked together. At one point, an engine blew up while Megamind and Nick were working on it, and then they had mirror image black streaks across their faces. When Roxanne noticed this she immediately pointed it out to Cloe, and they both burst out laughing. Megamind and Nick glanced up together with questioning looks on their faces, but Roxanne and Cloe just laughed harder. Megamind looked at Nick, they both shrugged, and went back to work.

They finished the spaceships in two days. It took longer than it had taken Megamind back on earth, because they were bigger ships, and there were only two brainbots to help. Once they finished, they said their goodbyes to everyone staying on Pifflepaffla, and set out for earth.

Things were crazy when they got back to earth. Thankfully, they had thought to give the two new ships stealth mode, so Megamind could deal with one thing at a time. First, He met with the mayor to tell him that some of his people had come with him, and get permission for them to stay. While he did that, Roxanne answered all the questions the people had, confirmed that it was in fact Metro Man they had seen the day she left, and played his video for them. She didn't even need to worry about asking for her job back, because her boss was there and informed her that she would be at work the next day, and she would do an interview with Megamind. The next day, during the interview with Roxanne, Megamind told the whole story of his adventure, informed the public that his family would be staying on earth, and he and Roxanne announced their engagement.

At the end of the day, Roxanne and Megamind went back to the lair. Roxanne would have moved back to her apartment, but her landlord hadn't been as kind as her boss, so when she was gone for so long he got rid of whatever things she had left there and rented the apartment to someone else. But that was all right with Roxanne, because it meant she didn't have to move all her stuff back, only to move again when she and Megamind got married. There were plenty of guest rooms at the lair, and she could stay in one of them until the wedding.

Both of them were exhausted as they stumbled into the lair. Like the thoughtful fish that he was, Minion met them at the secret entrance with cookies. "Minion, you really are a fantastic fish!" Roxanne said. "This is just what I needed!" Megamind had his mouthful, but he looked at his friend and nodded his agreement.

"No problem Miss Richi, I know you two had a long day." Minion replied.

Though they were tired, Megamind and Roxanne didn't want to go to bed just yet, so they climbed up on the roof with their plate of cookies, and sat there enjoying the view, and each other's company.

"I am so happy right now." Roxanne mumbled, leaning her head on Megamind's shoulder.

"What's that dearest?" Megamind asked, glancing down at her with his eyes, but careful not to move too much so he wouldn't disrupt her comfort.

"Oh, I was just saying how happy I am right now. You found your family, they are going to live here and earth, and In a few months, they will officially be my family too."

"Hmm yes, I am happy about all those things as well." Megamind replied. That sat quietly together like that for some time. Megamind thought about what Roxanne said. Yes, he was happy that he had found his family, but what made him the happiest, was the fact that Roxanne was next to him, she loved him, and he loved her.

 **A.N. 8-12-17 Hope you liked that story. I give God all the credit for my creativity, because he created me. :)**

 **this is the revised version of the story, and I probably won't revise it again. If you enjoyed this, you should read the sequel I'm working on, "Missing Minion." Thanks for reading!**


End file.
